A Missing Heart
by Akiko Joy
Summary: He was taken from her by people that she least expected it from. Now she's willing to do just about anything to get him back... Usagi/Heero
1. Prologue : The Pain of Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, they both belong to their respective owners.

Author's Notes: This is my first fic, so please take it easy on me. And this is also the **revised **version. I just couldn't stand reading the older version. I would just gag at the ickiness of it. *shivers* I had to re-write it.

****

A Missing Heart

Prologue

__

Oh Kami... Mother, it hurts... 

She didn't think it possible that anything, anything could ever hurt this much. The pain, the ache... which consisted solely in her heart was slowly killing her. Squeezing the life out of her. Right now, she couldn't even give a damn as to whether or not she would live another day or just die right there and then.

She never dreamed it possible that they would ever, ever cause her this pain. She expected it from others. But them? Her beloved best friends? Her sisters? Her protectors?

She shook her head at the thought. No... they weren't her best friends, or sisters, or protectors. Best friends or sisters would never do this to you... and protectors would rather have themselves killed than see the one that they're supposed to protect suffer so. 

They wouldn't leave you with your heart aching, breaking... knowing that they were the reason.

__

How could they? How could they just take him away? How could they just take her beloved away from her and expect her to be alright with it? Didn't they know her at all... don't they know that by doing this they were wishing for her slow and painful death?

__

They should know I can't live without him. _That when I give my heart... I give it whole-heartedly._

She couldn't stand it. A life without him. Her first true love. It just didn't seem possible.

She moaned out in pain. They just took him away. Took him away from her so harshly, without thought and without heart.

__

I miss him so much... 

She didn't know what else she could do. She had been living on the hope that she might by some sort of chance se him again... but the small fragment of hope that she held was slowly diminishing.

__

I can't give up. We'll be together again... I promise him that much. No matter the cost...

Well what did you guys think? I know its short but its a prologue. Please please review and tell me if it was any good at all. Also review and tell me which guy Usagi should end up with. I'm open for any suggestions.

~Akiko


	2. Chapter 1 : Sacrifice Made

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, they both belong to their respective owners.

Author's Notes: This is my first fic, so please take it easy on me. And a big thanks to all the people that reviewed, it really meant a lot to me.

This is for Sky, I thank you and consider your advise, but I'll still take into account who people vote for. But thanks all the same.

****

A Missing Heart

Chapter 1

"I'm worried about her, she doesn't respond to us anymore... it's like she's not there."

"Give it time Mina-chan, she'll come around." Answered Haruka giving the girl a reassuring look, not knowing whether she was saying it for the sake of the others or trying to just reassure herself, as well.

"Are you sure about that? It's been a while and she's still the same. She has this empty look to her... like she's just an empty shell with nothing inside you know," replied Makoto, her emerald green eyes showing her worry.

"Stop worrying about odango atama..... she'll come around, she knows why we did it... we did it for her sake and to remind her of her duties."

"Are you sure about that Rei?" Hotaru asked cryptically, "Are you sure we did it for her sake... for Usagi... or did we do it all for ourselves?"

The whole room was immediately silenced... each wondering the same thing. Did we do the right thing? Was all we did for Usagi... our princess... or for us?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Usagi POV

They still wouldn't listen. They don't realize that he was... is my lifeline now. I needed him to go on. Having him taken from me like that, left me feeling numb. It was a strange sensation.

I've closed off my heart now. It's safer that way... without my heart it would all stop hurting and then no one can hurt me again. No one can get in making it, so that I can't get hurt again... ever.

They think that I'll get over it. That I'll forget him and move on and be with Mamoru again, therefore fulfilling my destiny. I think I'd rather die than do that... wait a minute I would rather die than do that. 

I have nothing against Mamoru, its just that I don't love him the way you would love a lover. I love him as if he were my own brother and I know he knows this and understands, but he can't do anything about my situation. 

I reached over and touched my cheeks momentarily, to brush away the uncomfortable feeling there. My hand comes back wet... I'm actually crying, I thought I was all cried out.

"Neko-chan."

I immediately wiped my tears and turn around. And I find all of them behind me. Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, the inners, and Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru, the outers... funny... they hated each other before this happened. They couldn't even stand being in the same room and fighting together in battles and now they band together. I find it all so ironic.

"So how have you been, Usa-chan?" Minako asked quietly.

That was the stupidest question that they've asked me yet. They keep on asking me that over and over again and my answer never changes, but they still refuse to believe that I'm not alright. 

I looked straight into their eyes all of them. My gaze never flinching and hard. They all immediately look away not willing to look me in the eye and to see how much I despised them all.

"Princess, please... you know we did it for you. We had to do it to ensure the future... to ensure that Crystal Tokyo will exist. Don't you want to see Chibi-Usa again?" reprimanded Setsuna.

Oh that hurt. Incredibly low of them to bring into picture my future daughter. But I have to show that I don't care... that it doesn't matter to me, so that they don't win. So I don't reply.

"Come off it odango atama!!! How heartless can you be? Don't you care about the future and what could happen to all those people if we didn't take him away..." Rei ranted and was immediately cut off by Ami.

"Rei please, we don't need this."

"No!! She needs to get it through her thick head that we had to do it... that it wasn't our fault. You know she's blaming it all on us. She thinks that we're so unfeeling and heartless for doing all this, well she's the one that's heartless only thinking about herself and her happiness with that guy..."

I tuned her all out, not caring to hear it and tears immediately came rushing down. I started walking away, barely acknowledging her screaming at me to come back. I'm surprised that none of them have made a move to catch up with me. Just goes to show how much they care. 

Rei's screaming and talking bad about me might have bothered me before, but now my heart's been closed off, not caring about her, anyone, not even myself. I started running to... I don't even know where... I just started running and I ended up at... the roof of the school?

I was looking down. Thinking about my options. 

What do I have left in this life? My friends don't care or understand me. My family don't know what's going on and he's not in my life anymore. 

Maybe if I jump, I'll see him again. Maybe we'll be together again, somehow. That's a lot of maybes. But maybe just maybe it might happen. That the fates might be kind to me after that all I've done for this world and bring me to where he is. 

I know I'm being selfish, but I can't imagine life without him. I can't go on with a facade of happiness, knowing of what I could have had, but was taken from me. All I really want is him. I don't care about being Queen and ruling Crystal Tokyo. I'll miss Chibi-Usa, but I know she'd understand.

I go over the railing and look down. All I can think about is him. His smile that was meant for only me. His dark eyes. Oh... I love him so much.

"I'll find you again my love, I promise you this."

The next morning, Tsukino Usagi was found dead having jumped off the school rooftop.

Well, what did you guys think? The ending sucked I know, but I didn't know what to do. Please, please review and keep on telling me who you guys want Usagi to be with. Anyone of the Gundam Wing guy characters will work. Suggestions are always welcome. Thanx.

~Akiko


	3. Chapter 2 : Luna

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these animes. Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing definitely don't belong to me even if I keep on wishing and wishing for it to happen. *sigh*

Author's Notes: This is my first fic, so take it easy on me please. This takes place after Endless Waltz. Usagi and the Gundam Pilots are 16. Milliardo and Noin are 25. Characters may be OOC, but this is fan fiction so it's all good. Sorry to all those people that wanted Milliardo with Usagi, it might not happen cause Noin and Milliardo are sorta together. *sigh and bow my head in shame* *then jumps around in joy* Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone that reviewed!!! It totally made my day. Milliardo and Noin live together in the middle of nowhere.

****

A Missing Heart

Chapter 2

Noin didn't think she truly knew the meaning of boredom until that moment. She finally knew what it truly meant to be bored. And she hated it. Despised it.

She wished to do anything, absolutely anything. But no... there was nothing to do. Zechs... or Milliardo as he liked to be called now... was currently on some sort of little assignment and didn't need her help. So she was stuck here. Here in the middle of nowhere, with absolutely nothing to do.

Why was she in the middle of nowhere again? Oh yeah, because she insisted on staying with a man that everyone thought to be dead. This was the price of falling in love with such a damned complicated and supposed to be dead man.

She had totally lost all sense. Acting out of character, she looked up into the clear blue skies as she stepped out into the backyard. _Please Kami... if you loved me at all. Let anything... absolutely anything happen right now._

She closed her eyes momentarily, waiting for anything. Upon opening her eyes and finding nothing different, she cursed her stupidity. _This is all your fault Milliardo..._

As she made a move to go back inside, she gasped in surprise at the sudden appearance of a golden light, just above their swimming pool. Out of nowhere, a girl just so happened to come out of said light and land in the pool.

Noin could only look in completely astonishment and surprise. She looked up to the sky again with a smirk on her tanned features. _Thank you Kami..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why?!?!" Luna yelled in rage. Her face holding a mixture of pain and anger, with tears flowing down in two steams downs her face. "How could all of you do this to her? She was... no is our princess... the one that all of you are sworn to protect. And what did you do? You drove her to kill herself... how could you live with yourselves knowing that you... all of you are the reason that this happened? How could you live with yourselves?" Luna finally ended, whispering through her tears, staring at each of the scouts through her tear-strained eyes.

Artemis not liking the condition that Luna was in came over and tried his best to comfort her. Whispering soothing words and stroking her cheek with his head. "Luna, please don't cry. You know I don't like seeing you like this. Don't blame yourself because you know its not your fault."

"Yes it is my fault. I'm her guardian and I failed her... I wasn't here for her in her time of need. I deserted her."

"Luna, you couldn't have done anything. We weren't here when this happened. We were in America with Mamoru remember. She wanted us to be there to discuss with him about the coming of Crystal Tokyo... we couldn't have done anything even if we knew about it." Artemis replied quietly.

"Luna..." Ami said hesitantly.

"NO!!! I don't want to hear anything from any of you. I don't care what kind of excuses any of you can come up with because I'm not going to hear it. All of you relayed what happened to her when you told me, and all I can see is that you drove her into committing suicide... and that's that. You cannot get yourselves out of this one." Luna cried indignantly.

"Please Luna... just listen." Michiru replied, her aquamarine eyes showing her troubled state.

"Luna, you have to understand that what we did was for the future. The future of this world. If we hadn't taken away that boy, it would have caused much damage to our future and changed it drastically." Setsuna replied calmly. "I just never saw it in the timelines that Usagi would ever resort to killing herself, that's why we couldn't have stopped it from occurring."

"How could you not have seen it from happening? You're the Guardian of Time for Kami's sake." Luna all but screamed out.

"I may be the Guardian of Time, but even I am restricted from seeing too much of the future since no one should ever have the power of knowing and seeing their own future. The future can be changed significantly by little actions and decisions that everyone makes and its because of this that the future is not set in stone." Setsuna explained.

"If you say that the future is not set in stone and can be changed quite easily... then how come none of you could have just been happy for her... for choosing that boy... for choosing a different future from what she's already seen and undoubtedly doesn't want to live ?" Luna said softly, tears already falling once more.

"But Luna..." Makoto said softly.

"How come none of you could have just been happy with her decision? Happy for her? Happy for the love that she has managed to find? Were all of you so blinded with what you wanted in life, blinded by your own selfishness that you couldn't see what she wanted. That she never wanted to rule Crystal Tokyo, she never wanted to become Sailor Moon, never wanted to be the Moon Princess, but she did it all for you... her best friends, her protectors. She did it all because she felt an obligation to all of you. She felt an obligation to protect all of you and all of the people in this world... that's why she did everything that she did. Couldn't you have just let her have this one chance of happiness? To let go of her duties... to let her start living her life the way she always wanted to? Well couldn't you?"

Silence filled the air. No one could answer... because they all knew deep down that Luna was right. They failed their princess and most importantly their best friend. Realization dawned on all of them and then suddenly cries of pain were heard followed by sobbing.

Luna looked up at the moon, tears streaming down her eyes. "Usagi-chan, I'm so sorry."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who do you think she is?"

Noin looked at the golden-silver haired girl intently and shook her head. "I have no idea, but she can't be from around here. She fell out of the sky with a flash of light, for Kami's sake. I'm even willing to bet that she's not from this world."

"Not from this world?" Milliardo asked startled. He had arrived home to find a teenaged girl unconscious on their couch, soaked from head to toe, but he couldn't just believe that this girl came from another world.

"Well how else can you explain it. Have you ever seen her kind of colouring and look at her, she looks like some sort of angel..." Noin replied, her voice coming into a whisper. "So when do you think she'll wake up?"

Milliardo looked at her in surprise. "I have no idea. But she better wake up soon because we need answers." _And I need to know why I feel this way for you. Why I feel like I know you and why I feel the need to protect you so._

The characters are OOC, but that's the beauty of fan fiction right? *giggles nervously* Please keep on reviewing and tell me what you think and who Usagi should be with. And again thank you to everyone that took the time to review, it meant a lot to me. I promise that the Gundam guys will be in the next chapter. I promise and besides my sister is about ready to kill me because the guys aren't here yet.

~Akiko


	4. Chapter 3 : New Chance At Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Author's Notes: First of all, thank you to everyone that reviewed, it was all incredibly sweet. And secondly, to all the people that have questions, please be patient because they will be answered in future chapters. Characters are OOC.

****

A Missing Heart

Chapter 3

"Where am I?" Usagi questioned. She looked at herself and was surprised to find that she was wearing her Princess Serenity gown. She then looked around the place and all she could see was mist and clouds and many different colours that she doubted existed in the real world.

"Oh my dear bunny..."

"Mother?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it's me." Then Queen Serenity finally revealed herself. "Oh dear Serenity, I'm so sorry for all that has happened." 

Usagi gave her mother a soft smile. A smile that she had thought she had forgotten to give after her months of misery. Her eyes widened in alarm. _I'm not suppose to be here, I'm supposed to be dead_. "Mother, why am I here? Am I not supposed to be dead?"

"I'm sorry, if that was your wish. But it couldn't happen, Serenity. The higher gods had to interfere with your suicide attempt because you're too important and you play an extremely great role. You might not know it, but you are needed in the worlds, you couldn't die. That's why you're here right now."

"So I can never gain peace can I mother? I am cursed to live in pain and suffering." Usagi whispered, she then shook her head miserably to get rid of the thought. "So where am I now, mother? What is this place?"

Queen Serenity had to smile at her daughter's never ending curiosity. "This is the Astral Plane. I was given permission to come here and speak with you of the consequences of your actions. Because of what you had done, your world's future is at stake."

Usagi looked down at her feet in shame. "I'm sorry for that mother, but I just couldn't anymore... I couldn't go on living in that world."

She received a small smile of understanding. "It's alright, dear heart... that's why I'm telling you now that your body is now in a different world... a different dimension. That's why I came here to talk to you in the first place, to tell you that you have been sent into a different dimension... the dimension that he belonged to... the dimension that your senshi sent him back to."

Usagi immediately looked up, the sadness in her eyes lifting. "You mean he's here? You mean that I'll see him again? Oh Kami... it's been so long since I've last seen him."

"Yes, but to punish you of your harsh actions in your world... the higher gods have deemed it so that you will not remember anything of your past as soon as you wake up. You won't remember him or anything at all, it would be like starting over." Queen Serenity replied, already knowing her daughter's response.

"But mother!!! How will I remember him? If I forget everything, I might never find him again. I might..." Usagi felt the tears threatening to fall at the thought of never again seeing him.

Queen Serenity immediately gathered Usagi in her arms. "I know, my dear bunny... but the gods deemed this as your punishment for what you have done. You must think on the bright side, if the two of you were really meant to be, then you'd find a way to each other. Don't worry, all will go well, my dear daughter." 

Queen Serenity seemed to hesitate, but then spoke, "My dear bunny... at that dimension you will meet your brother."

"Brother? What brother? You never before mentioned that I had a brother..." Usagi then looked down at herself and realized that she was fading, she looked up in alarm. "What's happening? Why am I fading away?"

"Our time is up, dear daughter." Queen Serenity smiled softly to her daughter. "I wish you luck and remember I love you."

"But wait... I still need to..." Then Usagi disappeared completely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She felt strange. Like she wasn't aware of her physical body, but she knew it was there. She had the distinct feeling of having a wet cloth on her forehead, but that was it. She then heard the distinct sound of people talking. 

"Look she's finally waking up." And she then finally found the strength and opened her eyes.

She saw two people looking at her strangely... like she wasn't supposed to be there... or that she wasn't from this world or something, but that was impossible. Of course, she was from this world. She was... Usagi...

"Are you alright, miss? You look lost and if I may..."

She tuned out the man's words as she tried to finish her thoughts. Her name was Usagi. But after that, she remembered nothing. Only a name that she more than believed was hers. Why couldn't she remember anything else?

She looked up at her surroundings and somehow managed to not panic. She was faced with very unfamiliar surroundings and equally unfamiliar people. _What's going on?_

"Who are you?" She managed to croak out, her voice feeling unused.

The woman with the short dark blue hair smiled at her softly, while handing her a glass of water. She took it with a grateful smile and drank. Her throat felt so parched and sore. _What happened to me?_

The woman then spoke as soon as she finished her drink. "Do you know who you are?"

Her eyes widened in surprise at the woman's words. "You mean you don't know who I am?"

"Are we supposed to?"

She shook her head in response. "No... I just thought that you might... since I can't remember anything except for my name. I don't quite understand why though..." Her eyes lowering at the troubling thoughts that entered her mind.

The man looked at her startled. "You don't remember anything?"

She nodded her head. "That's what it seems like." Her mood turning dark.

The woman gave her another soft smile. "My name's Noin and this is Milliardo." Noin replied, while pointing to the pale haired man.

She then finally met their gazes. Finally looking at them truly. The woman Noin seemed kind enough. She looked to be the same age as the other man. Somewhere in their 20s. While she was dark haired and tanned, the man Milliardo, had long, pale hair that framed his face. His bangs shadowing the dark blue eyes that seemed to be studying her as well.

For some reason or another... she felt that she could trust these people.

She gave them in what seemed like her first true smile. Her sapphire blue eyes dazzling, her long golden mane all around her, bangs shadowing her face. "My name's Usagi."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

One Year Later

"So we're going back to Sanc?"

"Yes... well Relena wants me to participate more in the affairs regarding the Sanc Kingdom." Milliardo replied, not bothering to hide his distaste of the situation.

Noin could only laugh at his tone.

"Am I coming as well?" Usagi asked, trying to straighten her tone, to get rid of the laughter that threatened to bubble over as she tried to also not laugh at Milliardo's misfortune.

She had been living with them for the past year. They had come to be some sort of weird combination of older siblings to her, seeing as she didn't have the faintest idea of her past. Only of a name that was as strange, as the circumstances that had caused her to begin her life with them.

Milliardo could only give her a glare, sensing her attempt to hide her mirth. "Yes, you'll be coming as well. And while we're there, you'll be attending the Academy." He could only join Noin in her laughter at the look the blonde got as his words sank in.

"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL??"

****

A Week Later

"So what's your sister like?" Usagi asked. Her hundredth question that day.

Milliardo looked uncertain as he answered her question. "I don't know how to describe her. Many people see her in many different lights. So you'll have to base your own opinion of her as soon as you meet her."

Usagi could only shake her head, confused at the answer. "Well ok fine. So... are we there yet?" Milliardo looked at her. And just kept on staring. "Alright, alright fine. I'll be quiet now." Usagi then crossed her arms and pouted.

"Don't worry Usa, we'll be there soon. It's only a few minutes away now." Noin replied, laughter shining through her dark blue eyes after seeing the exchange between Usagi and Milliardo. Those two acted like brothers and sisters. More so than Relena and Milliardo. 

The driver then interrupted the silence that had suddenly engulfed the limo. "We're here now, Mr. Peacecraft."

"Finally!!!" Usagi all but yelled out, practically running out of the limo.

They all stepped out of the limo and was instantly greeted by one smiling Relena Peacecraft. "Hello Milliardo. It has been too long." She gave him a stiff hug, as if not use to the action. She then turned her attention to the other two. "It's good to see you again Noin. And I must say, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Usagi."

"Hello Miss Relena." Usagi and Noin replied with a nod of their heads.

Relena laughed and shook her head. "There's no need for that. Just call me Relena. Now let's get all of you settled in."

Then they proceed to walk into the building.

"How come Milliardo and Relena didn't seem all too comfortable with each other?" Usagi whispered to Noin.

"Well, Relena and Milliardo aren't as close as you might think. You and Milliardo act more sibling like than those two." Noin answered. "Don't think about it too much."

The rest of the walk was filled with silence until they reached a set of doors.

"I'll have Pagan show you your rooms while I talk to Milliardo." Relena said. They nodded and followed the butler Pagan.

Usagi was shown into her room and agreed to meet Noin after she unpacked to get familiar with the area. She looked around. "This place is certainly a lot different than home." Usagi then felt the feeling of dread, like something was going to happen and it would change everything. 

__

I wonder if I'll regain my memories again. It would be nice to remember something of my past.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The Following Morning

"I don't want to wear this!!! It's so... hideous." Serena screeched.

Milliardo and Noin covered their ears, fear of losing their hearing coming into play. "Usa please, you have to wear it. It's the uniform for the academy. It's a must. You can't get out of not wearing that." Noin replied.

"But... but..."

"No, buts Usagi. Please just wear the uniform and then I can get you to the office so you can get your schedule." Milliardo responded.

__

Uh oh... he's irritated... "Alright, fine, let's go then." Usagi answered back obediently.

****

In History Class

"Maxwell you baka, we were almost late because of you." Said a certain Chinese boy with his black hair put into a tight ponytail and his dark black eyes fixed on his braided companion as he went to his sit at the back of the room.

"Cool it Wu-man, are we late? Noooooo... so it's all good." Replied the other boy with his chestnut brown hair in a long braid and his cobalt blue eyes dancing around in merriment, as he took the seat next to the other boy.

"How many times do I have to tell you... no order you not to call me Wu-man. My name is Wufei. Can't you get it into that thick head of yours?" Wufei made a move to stand up.

"I don't know Wu-man, what do you think?" He replied teasingly.

A pale blonde haired boy made a move to interrupt the incoming argument. "Please Duo, Wufei, stop fighting. There's no need for it." His green-blue eyes pleading with the two boys to listen to him.

"Alright Q-man."

"Fine Winner, for now." Wufei replied dejectedly as he made a move to sit down again.

"Quatre, it would be best if you just ignore them." Another boy with his brown hair covering one of his emerald green eyes advised, as he went to sit beside Duo.

"If I did that Trowa, Duo would be dead by now." Quatre sighed, as he took his seat in beside Trowa.

The last boy, who seemed to have come with the group took a seat next to Wufei at the back corner of the room. He had dark brown hair and cold prussian blue eyes. He ignored all that was around him and immediately took out his laptop as soon as he was seated.

"Hey Heero, don't you ever do anything besides go on that laptop? There can't be that many interesting things to do with that thing." Duo asked, but got no reply. Duo was going to proceed and ask another question, when he was suddenly faced with a barrel of a gun.

"Shut up or omae o korosu." Heero said in monotone.

Duo proceeded to duck behind Wufei. "You're such a coward, Maxwell." Wufei criticized.

Not knowing how to reply, Duo stuck out his tongue, earning a sweat drop to appear on anyone that was watching.

Before it got out of hand, Quatre said, "Duo please refrain from performing such childish acts. And Wufei please don't kill him. We need him."

Wufei then started mumbling words in Chinese, undoubtedly cursing the braided-boy in his native tongue.

The teacher was about to speak when a knock was heard at the door. 

The door opened to reveal Milliardo Peacecraft?

****

5 minutes before that happened

"Do I really need to go to school?" Usagi asked for like the hundredth time that morning.

"Yes, Usa. You need an education and this is one of the best schools to get one." Milliardo answered back patiently.

"But I don't want to go to school! I want to stay home and do much more interesting... stuff." She complained.

Milliardo stopped walking and faced her. "Usa, you're going to school and that's final. Please just cooperate. I really don't have time for this." Milliardo stressed out.

Usagi sensing just how tired and stressed out he was, decided not to complain any longer. "Is anything wrong?" She asked concerned. "You know you can tell me."

"No need to worry about me, Usa. Everything's going to be alright."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure... now here we are. History Class."

"Damn... it's not fair!" Usagi complained.

"I'll go in first and tell the teacher, while you wait here. Understood?" Milliardo asked sternly.

"Yes sir!" Usagi laughed and saluted. Milliardo proceeded to knock on the door and walked steadily into the room, shaking his head to hide his mirth.

The professor, Mr. Lee, turned to Milliardo, surprise shown in his features. "Why hello Mr. Peacecraft."

"Hello Mr. Lee. I came here to tell you of the new student that you are to receive this morning." Milliardo spoke formally.

"Alright then. Where is this new student?"

"She's outside the door. I'll call her in." Usagi seeing her cue to go into the class, walked in.

Milliardo walked by Usagi and whispered, "Behave."

Usagi had to hide her laughter for that remark.

"Class, quiet down. We have a new student today. Please introduce yourself." Mr. Lee instructed.

"Hi! I'm Usagi Merquise." She said excitedly. The teacher looked at her startled, after hearing her name. She understood that look. It was because of her choice of last names. 

Merquise... it had been Milliardo's name back in the war... when he went by Zechs Merquise. Noin had told her of their backgrounds... and seeing as how she didn't have a last name, she had asked to use it. Milliardo and Noin seemed surprised at her request, but didn't deny it.

Her eyes swept through the class, as she watched each student study her... except for one. She watched this one with interest. He didn't seem aware of his surroundings, all but ignoring everything. But what drew her attention to this one was the strange feeling that she somehow knew him. Like she should know him like the back of her hand.

Her eyes grew startled at the strange feeling resonating from her chest at watching the guy. _I know I should know him, but where?_

The silence in the room was deafening, no one was talking. Everyone was looking at her. She chose that time to let her gaze stray from the guy and looked at the class in whole. _What? Do I have something on my face or something? Why are they all looking at me like that? _

Then an inaudible gasp was heard. _Is that really you, Usagi? _

The sound of a heavy object falling was heard throughout the room. And everyone turned their attention to the one that had caused the noise.

Usagi, Relena, and the Gundam Pilots are 17. Milliardo and Noin are 26.

So what do you guys think? It's a lot longer than my previous chapters, but since you guys reviewed and everything, I felt that this was the only way I could pay you all back. So thank you all of you and please keep on reviewing. This is the last chance that you guys can vote for who Usagi should be with, so don't forget to vote for who you want her with. Thanx.

~Akiko


	5. Chapter 4 : The Separation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Especially Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing.

Author's Notes: Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone that reviewed. I loved it all. The person that won for the votes thingy won by a huge landslide, and I'm really sorry for all the people that wanted someone different to be with Usagi. But I did promise that I would consider all votes and he did win by a lot, so.... I'll make it all up to you, I promise. As I said before, all questions will be answered in future chapters, so please be patient and keep on reading. Now, here's the story, but I'm going to have to warn you that you're all going to want to kill me, after you're done reading this.

****

A Missing Heart

Chapter 4

***Flashback***

"He can't stay here, Koneko. You know that he doesn't belong here."

Usagi started shaking her head, refusing to believe what she was hearing. "You can't... you just can't... please don't do this to me... don't take him away." Her voice was but a whisper, but they could hear the pain that was carried in her voice. 

She turned her head to look at her companion's eyes and was startled to see all the violent emotions that were shown there. Anger, hatred, and loathing, all directed at her friends... no former friends. She no longer considered them her friends.

Michiru watched her with pained eyes. "Please Usagi-chan, you have to listen to us. He doesn't belong in this world. His very presence is disrupting and changing our future. You know we've worked too hard for our future to have it suddenly changed by some boy."

"He's not just some boy, Michiru!!!" Michiru flinched at the tone of voice that she used. "He's my love, my soulmate... you can't just take him away! I'll die without him." Usagi cried out desperately, holding onto the boy as if her life depended on it. And in all truths it did.

The said boy looked at her with masked eyes, but it didn't take a genius to see the pain that was hidden behind those dark eyes. "Usa-chan, calm down. They can't do anything to me or you. I won't let them." He whispered for her ears only, determination shining through.

Usagi tried desperately to believe him, but she just knew, like a gut instinct, that things weren't going to turn out well. It was like a sixth sense, she knew for a fact that things weren't going to go in her favour.

"We're all sorry, Usa-chan, but it can't be helped. He must go back to his world." Minako replied, her eyes holding a blank look. It was as if she closed herself off, so that she wouldn't have to see all the pain that was occurring to one of her loved ones.

Then they all stepped up. Ami, the shy genius, Rei the fiery priestess, Makoto, the proud warrior, and Minako, the goddess of love, all forming a line in front of them. Determination shining through their features. 

Then Haruka, the warrior of air, Michiru, the sea goddess, Setsuna, the time guardian, and Hotaru, the goddess of death and destruction, all forming a line behind them. All mirroring the look of determination that the Inners had worn.

It was then that Usagi and him finally realized that they were dead serious on taking him away. Returning him to his own world. Usagi hysterically tried to deter them from what they were planning to do. "PLEASE!!! No, don't take him away. Please I beg all of you. Don't take my life away from me." Hysterical sobs erected from her, her features taking on a look of sheer panic.

"Usa-chan, ignore them." He took her chin into his hand and brought his lips to hers. Cherishing her sweet taste and the feel of her lips on his. Knowing that this might be the last time that he could ever, ever see and touch her again. 

He pulled away and looked directly into her eyes. His dark eyes clashing with her own sapphire blue. "No matter what happens, Usa-chan, I promise you. I'll find you again." His voice was strangely monotoned, but in it, Usagi could hear the desperation that was carefully hidden.

"Ashiteru, ashiteru..." Usagi kept on repeating over and over again. Not wanting to believe that their time together was going to be cut short. 

They could both hear all of them transforming, but paid it no mind. Just cherishing their last moments together.

They held onto each other desperately. Like two lovers, knowing that their time was up, just cherishing the feel of each other's body and the comfort that came with the embrace. 

Sailor Pluto then started saying a few words and it had managed to reach their ears and with the help of the others, the strange incantation had caused him to start disappearing. It was then that they knew that their time was definitely up.

"Kami, please don't leave me. I need you, please." Usagi tried desperately to hold onto him, trying to ignore the fact that he was disappearing. Tears making its way down her face in two fast streams.

He met her tear-strained gaze. Just the way he was looking at her, proved to her just how much he loved her. He tried to give her a comforting look, seeing as he couldn't hold onto her any longer. 

"Ashiteru, Usa-chan. I promise you, I'll find you again. I promise. Ashiteru." He then slowly disappeared, a lone tear making its way down his face.

A scream of pain and suffering was then heard throughout all of Tokyo.

***End of Flashback***

He was suddenly shaken from the painful memory, by someone introducing themselves in class. The voice sounded familiar, but how could that be possible? He didn't know anyone... at least anyone that was alive. 

He then looked up and gasped. 

__

Is that really you Usagi? Usa-chan? 

From his surprise and wonderment, he accidentally knocked his laptop to the ground. Causing everyone to turn around and look at him. _What are you doing here? _Heero thought in astonishment.

So?????? I know its short, but if its short I can get a chapter out every day instead of me getting a chapter out every 3 days or something. Think about it this way, at least you know who the couple is now, right? *giggles nervously* Please review and tell me what you think. Thanx.

~Akiko


	6. Chapter 5 : Feelings of Guilt

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I hope you guys won't be disappointed or anything and please stay tuned for any questions that you might have. Characters are OOC.

****

A Missing Heart

Chapter 5

All the senshi were gathered in Rei's temple, aside from Setsuna. Silence reigned over all of them and no one dared to speak. They had just returned from Usagi's funeral and no one had spoken a word since then. All wallowing in their own tears and guilt.

Luna and Artemis were nowhere to be found. After the confrontation with Luna, they had never again seen the two cats. Minako looked around, her vision blurry from all the tears. We've fallen apart and it's from our own doing. _Oh... Usa-chan, I'm so sorry._

Everyone of them, were all thinking the same thing. Not able to get the picture of the bubbly golden haired girl out of their heads. The very person that meant the world to each of them... was now gone because of them. Because of their selfishness and stupidity.

__

Koneko-chan...

Usagi-hime...

Usa-hime...

Usagi-chan...

Usagi...

Usa-chan...

Odango-chan...

We're so sorry. This thought rang out through all of their heads.

"What the hell did all of you think you were doing?"

They all immediately snapped out of their stupor and turned their heads to the open door.

"Mamoru-san!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi looked up to where a laptop had fallen off the desk. It was that guy. The one that looked so familiar. _Why is he looking at me as if he's seen a ghost?_

Indeed Heero was looking at her. He was staring at her intently and looked as if he wanted to run over to her right now, but didn't. _Why are you here Usa-chan? Why are you calling yourself Usagi Merquise? _All these thoughts were running through his head and he didn't seem aware of his surroundings and how everyone was looking at him in astonishment. Especially his fellow pilots.

__

How does Heero know the babe? She better not be his girlfriend, she's too cute to be Heero's girlfriend. Duo thought, his trademark grin making its way onto his face, already thinking of a way to get the babe's number.

__

Yuy seems to know that onna.....I never thought of him as someone that would associate with a weak onna. Wufei contemplated, a smirk shown on his handsome features. This just gave him the perfect excuse to tease the Perfect Soldier.

__

How does Heero know Ms. Usagi? Is she from his past? Quatre thought, hoping that the girl was the one that Heero needed.

__

How could Heero know a girl like her? She seems to radiate innocence and purity... qualities that Heero doesn't possess. Trowa observed.

The teacher finally broke everyone from their trance. He cleared his throat and everyone brought their attention to him. "Well, then Ms. Merquise, you can sit beside Mr. Barton at the back of the class. Mr. Barton please raise your hand and help her when needed." He instructed and as told Trowa raised his hand, to indicate where to sit.

Usagi walked up to him and looked at him gratefully. "Thank you, Mr. Barton." She said with a radiant smile shown on her face, making her features look even more beautiful.

Trowa tried his best to hide the blush that was undoubtedly about to surface. "Trowa's just fine, Ms. Merquise."

"Then you can just call me Usagi. Ms. Merquise makes me sound old." She said while crinkling her nose in distaste. Trowa nodded, wondering why she was affecting him in such a way and faced the teacher, finally getting ready for class.

Then class finally began.

Heero paid no mind to the teacher. He could only think about his Usa-chan and wonder what she was doing here and why she didn't even give him a second glance. It hurt that she hadn't even paid any attention to him. 

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and resolved to talking to her after class. Determination shown through his eyes. There was something different about her, he could tell... and he was going to find out what.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Princess, I'm sorry. 

Sailor Pluto couldn't stop her tears, as she looked at all the possible futures that could occur, now that Usagi... her princess was gone. Almost all of the futures looked bleak. She knew that Usagi played a vital part with making the future world, but she didn't know it would be this bad if she was gone.

Then she came across one that didn't look so bad. It looked like Crystal Tokyo? _Hold on a second_. Pluto held her breath, not able to believe what she was seeing. 

__

It is Crystal Tokyo, but how is that possible. Usagi-chan's gone, without her, Crystal Tokyo can't exist, what's going on here? Could it be possible that she's alive? But that's impossible, I saw her get buried. I watched her funeral. She has to be dead.

"Now, now Pluto, dear friend. You should know by now that nothing is ever impossible."

Pluto turned around in surprise and immediately knelt down to bow. "Queen Serenity, what are you doing here?" Then she remembered, and spoke with her head bowed in shame. "I'm so sorry, your highness, I didn't predict that this would happen to the Princess. I didn't know."

"Pluto, how many times must I tell you that there is no need for you to bow down to me." Queen Serenity gently chastised. Pluto immediately got up, her head still bowed in shame.

"Your highness, what did you mean that nothing is impossible. Are you trying to tell me that the Princess is alive?" Silence greeted Pluto's question. "It's true then. But how is that possible?"

"As I said before Pluto. Anything is possible." Queen Serenity looked her in the eye and said. "But please, Pluto, dear friend, don't make the same mistake again. Leave my daughter be, let her live the life that she has always wanted... no yearned to live."

Pluto studied her former queen. "So she is definitely alive and you knew about it. But you must realize that she is needed in this world. That without her this world will die."

Queen Serenity shook her head, already having an idea on what would most likely occur. "No, as you said Pluto, the future is not set in stone. You and every one of the senshi can change the futures that you have just seen. My daughter is not needed to make this world flourish in the future."

But none of Queen Serenity's words were heard by Pluto. All she could think about was how Usagi... her princess was alive. That there was still a chance for this world.

Queen Serenity gently shook her head, her eyes turning glassy, as if tears were about to fall. "You're going to make the same mistakes again Pluto, but I'm afraid that you won't be able to be given another chance like this, to redeem yourself or the other senshi."

Pluto looked at her confused. "What do you mean, your highness?"

Queen Serenity finally let the tears fall, knowing that a great tragedy was going to occur in the near future. That this tragedy would have the most effect on her daughter. "Please, Pluto, leave my daughter be. Let her be happy and start this new life."

"I'm sorry, your highness, but I can't do that. This world needs her and for that she must come back, and I will find her with the help of the other senshi, with or without your consent."

Queen Serenity, with pain and sorrow embedded in her face studied Pluto. "You are going to regret your actions Pluto. My daughter will hate you."

Pluto winced at her words, but straightened herself, as if the words had meant nothing. "I'm sorry your highness, but this is how it must be." And with that Pluto disappeared from the Time Gates.

"I'm sorry, my dear bunny, but I tried. I can't do anything else. Everything is now up to you." Queen Serenity whispered in pain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

This is so boring. How could Milliardo do this to me? Does he want me to die of boredom or something? That would be cruel. Usagi thought, and with that a pout erupted from her features.

She was moping. She hated history. Her theory was that if it happened a long time ago, then it should be left at just that. No need for them to learn about it. 

__

What time is it? Yes, only a few more minutes then this dreaded class is over. But then I have math... I'll probably end up falling asleep at that class. Oh crap.

The teacher just kept on droning on and on. Not a single word had made its way into Usagi's head. Which meant that she hadn't learnt anything. _Damn... _Then the sacred bell rang, reminding people that it was finally the end of class. Everybody practically ran out, she would have cried and jumped in joy except she heard. 

"Ms. Merquise, will you stay after class, I need to give you all the necessary work that you have missed." 

Usagi practically took forever to get to the front of the class, her feet dragging on the floor. When she got there she got presented with an unbelievable amount of paper work she would need to know to catch up. "I'm afraid that you would have to know all this material, Ms. Merquise. So you better start studying." _Study... the most dreaded word in the dictionary aside from homework that is._

"Yes, Mr. Lee." Then he promptly nodded his head and left the class.

She looked at the stack of paper and had a sudden urge to just throw it all in a fireplace or something. Somewhere... where she would never have to set her eyes on it ever again.

Usagi was just going to leave when she felt another presence in the classroom. She turned around and was surprised to find the boy that seemed awfully familiar in the room. She studied him. 

His dark brown hair hanging over his eyes, giving him a dangerous, but alluring look and his prussian blue eyes that seemed masked, but just seemed to add to the mystery of him. He was tall compared to her and looked very well built, but not too much to look bulky. In other words, he was absolutely gorgeous. 

__

Why is he looking at me like that? Is that... no that can't be what I see in his eyes. He can't be feeling that for me, I don't even know him... but why do I feel like I've known him my whole life?

She finally found her voice and choked out a, "Hi."

Heero looked at her uncertainly. _It seems like she doesn't even know me. As if, she's never seen me before...but could that be possible, could she have forgotten about me? _

Worry and pain emerged from his heart. And then he answered her greeting. "Hello."

Usagi suddenly felt shy, not knowing what to say or do. _Why must he insist on looking at me like that? Its unnerving... but so right? _She shook her head to get rid of the thought and replied. "I'm Usagi Merquise, who are you?"

__

She doesn't remember me... "You mean you don't remember me?" His voice slightly quivering, fearing her answer.

"I knew it. You seemed so familiar. I knew that I just had to have known you." Usagi cried out in triumph.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked. He already speculated what the answer was, but needed to hear it from her, to confirm it.

"Oh, I have amnesia. I was found by Milliardo and Noin and I've been..."

Heero didn't hear her anymore. He shook his head in disbelief, refusing to acknowledge what she had just told him.

Usagi peered at him curiously. He was in his own world, not hearing a word that she was saying. He looked like he was in pain and she had the sudden urge to just embrace him and try to kiss his troubles away. She immediately got rid of those thoughts and tried to shake him out of his reverie.

"Hey, are you okay?" She went to shake his shoulder, but as soon as she touched him, it seemed as if someone had just electrocuted her insides or something. It was an unusual feeling, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. She couldn't decipher it, but it worked. He immediately looked up. "So what's your name?"

"Heero Yuy." He replied, surprising her with how different his voice sounded. He sounded cold and unfeeling... and it scared her.

She cleared her throat and tried to find the courage to talk. "Well, Heero... I'm sorry for not remembering you, but since we knew each other before, we can get to know each other again. So it would be like starting over, what do you say?" She asked, giving him her brightest smile.

And to her surprise and utter amazement, he smiled back. A slow smile, that looked like it was rarely used. _Oh Kami, he's gorgeous. _"Yes, I'd like that."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mamoru-san!"

"How could you have done that to Usako? Have you no heart?" He cried out in rage, ready to strike the next person he came across.

Fear overtook the many occupants in the shrine, but not all showed it. Questions were then asked rapidly at Mamoru.

"What are you doing here?"

"When did you get here?"

"How did you know?"

"Who told you?"

Mamoru angered that his questions were answered by questions yelled. "SHUT UP!"

The room immediately fell silent. All were now fearing the rage of the Prince of Earth.

"Now, I want you to all listen. I want to know exactly what happened to Usako and why I never received any sort of phone call from any of you, informing me of what happened." He replied coldly, barely restraining his anger.

Silence greeted him. No one knew what to say. Mamoru infuriated with no one answering him was actually changing forms while his anger got the best of him. One minute Mamoru stood there, then was replaced by Tuxedo Kamen, then Prince Endymion.

"Please Prince Endymion, calm down. Your anger will get you nowhere."

He turned his head savagely to the voice. "Sailor Pluto, I want answers, now."

Pluto de-transformed and sighed, and then started retelling the story.

When the tale was finally told, Mamoru's anger had not diminished. He stood there, like a fire that could not be extinguished. Then finally he broke down. Tears making its way down his face. Pain and sorrow etched in his face. "Why? Why couldn't you just let her be. Even I had accepted it. Why couldn't you?"

The senshi were cut off guard by what he had just said. They never knew that he knew...

Rei finally managed to find her voice and ask the question that lingered in all their minds. "You mean, you knew about it?"

"Of course, I knew. She told me herself. Usako and I were never in love. At least not in this lifetime. We saw ourselves more as siblings than lovers." He whispered tiredly.

"But if you knew... that means that you were alright with it. You had no problems with it whatsoever." Minako replied.

Mamoru gave her a tired look. "Of course, I was alright with it. I wanted her to be happy. And if that Heero guy made her happy, then it was fine with me. Usako was... no is my family. I wanted what was best for her and this guy was what she wanted and needed and I was glad for her."

He looked at all of them, staring them down. They all looked away, ashamed.

"How did you find out? I mean, who told you?" Makoto asked.

"Luna and Artemis. They somehow found a way to get to me in America." Silence overtook the room once more. "But now she's gone... and it's all because of all of you. Oh Kami, she's dead. I lost my family once more." He silently cried out.

"Not necessarily."

Everyone turned to look at Setsuna. Surprise and unbridled hope written all over their faces.

"What do you mean by that Setsuna? Don't you dare start playing games with me." Mamoru threatened.

"I'm not playing games with you, Mamoru-san." She took a deep breath and looked everyone in the eye, something akin to happiness shown in her dark maroon eyes. "Usagi-chan... our Princess... is alive."

So what did you all think? I hope you guys liked it....and look I made it longer than my previous chapter. Just for all of you, cuz you guys were so nice in reviewing. Please keep on reviewing. I'll get the chapters out sooner if you do.

~Akiko


	7. Chapter 6 : Uncertain Emotions

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. So if I own nothing, that means I can't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, so leave me alone.

Author's Notes: I love every one of you people that reviewed. It meant so much and it made me all happy, so thank you. Characters are OOC.

****

A Missing Heart

Chapter 6

__

I'm drowning... drowning in his eyes. That was the only way to explain it. Every time she looked at him, especially his eyes, she started feeling weak. She started feeling like she would crumble at any given moment. 

And his smile. _Kami, his smile_. It just adds to his beauty. But he only seems to smile at me, which makes it so much more special. _Am I falling for him already?_

Usagi was shaken from her thoughts, with his sudden question. "So what's your next class?"

"Um... math. Do you know where it is? Because I doubt that I could get there without getting lost." She asked uncertainly, finally getting her voice back.

"I'll take you there." Heero offered. _I'd take you anywhere, if you'd let me._

"No, it's alright. I don't want to be a bother, just tell me where it is."

__

You can never be a bother. Heero was about to say that, but held his tongue. "No, you won't be a bother that's my next class as well."

Surprise was clearly shown on her features. "Really?" He nodded. "Then lead the way."

He suddenly grabbed her hand initiating a blush to rise to her cheeks. She looked up at him questioningly, then opened her mouth to speak. Heero silenced her with his fingers. A gesture that seemed oddly familiar to Usagi. "Class is almost about to begin. It would be faster this way."

Usagi looked into his eyes and another blush rose to her cheeks. Not trusting her voice, she nodded.

Then she was suddenly pulled along the hallways in an incredibly fast speed, but she barely noticed it. All she could focus on at the moment, was the sparks that initiated every time Heero touched her... and the sparks that were coming from their entwined hands. 

__

Why do I feel this way for him? And it feels so right.

Before she knew it, they finally stopped at a pair of open doors. Hands still entwined. She looked up at him, to thank him, but was startled at the emotion that she saw in those eyes. 

They held love and longing? _But why would he feel that way for me? _Unless... 

She immediately stopped thinking as she realized that the distance between them was getting smaller, until she could practically feel his breath on her face. _I can't kiss him... I mean, I barely know him, but..._

Oh Kami, Usa. I've missed you so much. Heero thought as their lips were finally inches apart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

5 Minutes Before That Happened

"So what's up with Heero? I mean, when he saw that babe at class he looked like he was going to have a heart attack or something... that is if he can even have a heart attack." Duo trailed off, thinking about this new revelation, as they walked to their next class.

"Of course, he can have a heart attack, Duo. Heero's human, just like..." Quatre then trailed off as well, thinking of all those times that Heero had done all those things, that humans, like them couldn't do.

Wufei just shook his head in disgust. _How the hell did I end up with bakas like these two? _"You two are getting off topic. We were discussing how Yuy could have known that onna, not if he's human or not."

Duo snapped out of his stupor and opened his mouth to speak. "There is no way that Heero could ever know that girl. I mean did you look at her. She was quite a looker. The only type of girls that are attracted to Heero, are the psychopathic stalker kind, like Relena."

"Are you sure about that Duo?" Trowa ever so silently asked.

Duo looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Heero's not one to forget people. So if he knew that girl, then he knew her. It's just a matter of where he met her. That's the real question." By the finality of his tone, it was obvious that he was not going to speak again.

"I don't really think that it's any of our business. So I believe that we should just drop the topic and wait till Heero says something about it." Quatre informed them politely.

Duo looked at him as if he was crazy, and was definitely not afraid to voice his opinion. "Are you crazy? This is priceless. A once in a lifetime opportunity. I will not pass up the opportunity to tease Perfect Soldier boy about his new girlfriend." He announced rather loudly, earning him some looks that seemed to say 'Don't you belong in an asylum instead of this school?' Duo just ignored the looks and went into their next class. Math.

"Why did Yuy want us to leave him behind, if we have the exact same class as him?" Wufei asked as he sat down at his seat.

"He wouldn't explain. He just told us to leave him be." Quatre answered.

"Maybe he stayed to talk to that Usagi chick. I mean, why else would he stay behind?" Duo replied with a small grin on his face. 

__

I can't believe that I'd actually live to see the day that Heero Yuy, Perfect Soldier boy, having a girlfriend. His trademark grin making its way across his face once more, then he suddenly lost the grin. _But he deserves it, after everything that he's done, he deserves this chance of happiness._

Suddenly, a face stuck up right in front of Duo, effectively knocking him off his chair. "What the???"

"Where's my Heero?"

Duo looked up and a frown immediately marred his boyish features. "Oh it's you, Relena."

"Well, where's my Heero?" She asked crossly. Looking at all of them expectantly.

Duo then smirked. Time to make some trouble for Perfect Soldier boy. "The last time I saw Heero, he was talking to the new girl. What was her name?" He looked at Quatre, with what only one can call as an evil smirk. Quatre finally getting what Duo was about to do, violently shook his head.

"Duo, don't." He whispered fiercely. "Heero will kill you, if he finds out."

Duo shrugged him off and continued with his little plan. "Oh yeah, her name was Usagi. Yeah, that's it. The one that Milliardo brought in. You know blonde hair in that odd hairstyle... now that I think about it, it looked like two odangos on top of her head." He scratched his head in thought.

Relena finally getting the idea of what Duo was saying, practically had steam coming out of her ears. "Well, what happened Duo?"

The 3 Gundam Pilots, watched in disbelief as Duo created a web of lies that Relena seemed to believe. "What do you think Heero would do to him, if he found out?" Quatre asked, fearing for Duo's safety.

Wufei snorted. "That braided baka would be lucky, if he came out of it alive and still able to have children." (AN. If u don't get this, please don't ask me to explain)

Then they all shivered at the thought of what Heero would and could do to the Deathscythe Pilot.

Finally, the said couple was seen at the door with hands held, getting many surprised looks from the occupants of the room. But what really surprised everyone was how close they were to one another. It looked like they were going to kiss at any moment. Duo was smiling broadly and Relena... well let's just say that Relena's seen better days.

Then a yell more like a screech was heard throughout the whole room. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY HEERO?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Silence once again reigned over the temple. No one was able to speak, fearing that what they had just heard was not true. It can't be true. Was the thought that ran through all their minds.

Then a bitter laugh was heard, startling the occupants of the room. "You have got to be kidding me Setsuna. This is incredibly low of you, to want us to get our hopes up, when you know that nothing can be done to fix the mistake that you all made." Mamoru replied bitterly.

Setsuna shook her head. "I'm afraid that I'm not lying, Mamoru-san. Usagi-chan is indeed alive."

"How can that be possible? We saw her get buried today. We all saw her body." Ami whispered, fresh tears making it down her face.

Makoto nodded her head in agreement, wiping tears away. "Exactly. She can't be alive Setsuna."

"Contrary to what you've seen and what you seem to believe. Usagi-chan is very much alive."

Haruka looked at her in disbelief. "If neko-chan, is alive. Then where is she? And how is it even possible for her to be alive?"

"You all understand how important our Princess is to our world. It seems that she was not allowed to die. It wasn't deemed to happen, so instead of dying she was sent to another dimension." She explained.

"But that doesn't explain the body that was found." Michiru countered.

"I know, but it seemed like nobody here wanted us to know that she is still alive. So in all cases, she is supposed to be dead, to make us believe that she is dead... but when really she is very much alive. Living a different life in a different world." Setsuna explained.

"So that explains it."

Everyone turned to the senshi of Saturn. "What do you mean by that?" Ami asked.

Hotaru was deep in thought then voiced her opinion. "It explains why I didn't feel her die. When you really think about it, none of us felt her die."

Understanding and hope flashed through their faces at the thought of Usagi still being alive.

"But if she is still alive. Then where is she?" Ami asked.

Setsuna sighed and bowed her head in defeat. "That's the problem. I really don't know what world she's in right now. She could be anywhere."

"So what was the use of you telling us about all this, when we don't even have any idea of where Odango is." Rei replied.

Setsuna gave her an irritated look then replied. "I told you this because I thought you would appreciate to know that she's alive and because I'm going to need all of you to help me locate her."

Minako suddenly asked. "You mean you don't know where she is?"

"No, I don't. I just learned that she was alive. I have yet to find out where she is. It seems Queen Serenity and the higher gods know where she is, but I doubt they would be willing to help." She replied irritatingly.

"Why wouldn't they be willing to help? I mean, wouldn't they want Usagi-hime to be here, to create our future world?"

"It seems that when Usagi committed suicide, it didn't come without a price. Nothing can come without a price. Therefore, if they all knew of what Usagi did and allowed her to go to the other world, then they must have done something to her, taken something away from her... as a price for her foolish actions. So as a result, when Usagi entered that other world, she was granted permission by the higher gods because of something that she must have sacrificed." Setsuna explained.

Makoto who was still confused asked, "Which means?"

Setsuna sighed, but before she could reply, Hotaru answered for her. "Which means, that the higher gods were alright with what she did in the end. They must have punished her and done something to her, but in the end they approved of her going to the other world... the other dimension. So in other words, they couldn't care less if we went on looking for her, because in their view, Usa-hime has done everything that they asked and that she is no longer their concern or ours."

Makoto finally getting it, replied with a, "Oh."

"Doesn't that mean that Usagi-chan is no longer needed in this world. That there's no point in her to come back?" Ami asked.

"The higher gods might not care if she stays at that world or comes back here, but we need her to come here. She is vital for our future."

"But why? Couldn't we just leave her alone and just try to create a new future ourselves?" Minako inquired quietly.

Setsuna sighed. "We could... that is if you want to live in a future that is filled with wars and suffering." All of them gave Setsuna a questioning look. "I looked at all the possible futures, which could occur. The only reasonable one to have is the one with Crystal Tokyo and Usagi. All the others... no one could ever live in those circumstances. That is why it is imperative that we get Usagi-chan back."

"So we get Koneko-chan back?" Haruka asked, looking at Michiru with a determined look.

"Yes, we have to." Setsuna replied, earning nods from all around the room.

Mamoru who had been quite throughout the whole discussion suddenly spoke up with an indignant voice. "All of you are fools."

Their heads snapped up. Each of the senshi looked at him, surprise clearly written in their faces.

Finally, Rei questioned him. "What do you mean, Mamoru-san? I thought that you would be glad if we went to get Odango."

Mamoru shook his head in disgust. "Don't any of you get it?" He looked each of them in the eye and was annoyed at the clueless look that almost all of them were giving him. "If you brought Usako back. She'd hate each and every one of you even more than she did when she was here." They all flinched at the venom in his voice and the words that he spoke.

"But Mamoru-san, didn't you hear what Setsuna said. We need Usagi-chan here. It can't be helped."

Mamoru turned his glare at Ami, causing the blue haired girl to cower. "Like hell it can't be helped." All of them again flinched at his tone of voice. "All of us... all of you have the power to change the future. You don't need Usako here. The only reason that you guys want Usako back is because if she comes back, you guys hardly have anything to do, since everything would be handed over to her."

Michiru shook her head. "That's not true, Mamoru-san. We're only doing it to ensure our future."

"Yes, to ensure our future. But at the cost of Usako's happiness." Mamoru shook his head and tears once more made it down his face. "Do what you want... but just know that I will not get involved in this."

Then all of the senshi watched as their prince walked away.

Setsuna then cleared her throat and spoke. "Mamoru has voiced his opinion at this and has come to the decision that he will not be helping." Then she stared each of them down. "Now who will follow in his footsteps and leave as well?"

So??? What do you all think? I hope you guys are happy with this. Please keep on reviewing. Thanx.

~Akiko


	8. Chapter 7 : A Quick Turn of Events

Disclaimer: .................................. *crosses her arms and starts pouting* Fine, fine I'll write one, just so I don't get in trouble. *blows a raspberry* I don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: THANK YOU everybody for the reviews and please keep on reviewing cuz I love it all and it motivates me to write more. *hint hint* Oh yeah, sorry to everyone that like Setsuna. I sorta made her sorta bitchy, so sorry..... I mean I like her too, but it just went with the story....

****

A Missing Heart

Chapter 7

All of the senshi then watched helplessly as their prince walked away, watch as his defeated figure was slowly vanishing from their sight... watched as they had once again failed another person that they had sworn to protect and serve in the future...

Setsuna then cleared her throat and spoke, breaking them all from their reverie, from wallowing in self-pity. "Mamoru has voiced his opinion at this and has come to the decision that he will not be helping." Then she stared each of them down, her voice cold and clipped. "Now who will follow in his footsteps and leave as well?"

The question was clearly and calmly stated. She looked at each of them pointedly, looking at each figure with a hard, but blank look. No one made a move to answer her question, afraid of the consequences of their actions if they dared cross the Guardian of Time. Afraid of the emotion that was barely hidden in those dark maroon depths... afraid of what they might face if they dared cross her.

She looked at them, and nodded her head, in acceptance. "Well then. Since we have that taken care of..."

Her sentence was immediately halted by a voice that they had not expected to hear, especially voicing her disagreement... but what surprised them the most was the words that had been spoken. Causing each of them to hold their breaths unintentionally. 

"I won't be a part of it." _I won't be a part of this madness anymore. What I did before was wrong and I'm such a ditz for going along with them. I can't hurt Usa-chan again..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was so close to her. So close. Their faces inches apart, their lips almost meeting. Each second that passed by seemed to prolong his agony. The want... the absolute need to hold her, cherish her, caress her, driving him insane. Each second going by only increased his longing and his want... no, need to taste her to hold her, to touch her. Usa. I've missed you so much.

He clumsily took a hold of her chin, as their lips inched closer... afraid that he might be rejected, but his need for her making him forget the fear. As if a different force in itself was causing them to fall onto one another, to want them to need one another, in a way that they couldn't understand, the only concept that they understood was that they should be together... that they needed to be together.

__

Heero, what are you doing to me? I've just met you, but I can't help it... I can't help but feel this way for you. Usagi thought, wishing so much that she had some control over her actions, but she couldn't seem to control herself. 

__

What... She then suddenly lost all coherent thought as soon as he took a hold of her chin, guiding her lips to his, this single action causing her to drown in his eyes, to start falling. His touch doing wonders on her feelings, making her stop thinking. She could only focus on him, she could only see his eyes... and started to drown in those dark prussian depths.

They were both lost in their own world. Not aware of their audience and where they were at the moment. 

All they could concentrate on was each other and the attraction and the sparks that seemed to come about whenever they were together... whenever they touched. The want and the longing for one another, that could not be ignored, that could not be put aside. They were in a different world, a different place. A place where they were surrounded by fog... isolating them, leaving it so that they were the only...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY HEERO?" was suddenly heard, breaking the spell they were in. Making them tumble back into the real world... reminding them harshly of where they were.

Usagi snapped out of the spell, her eyes unfocused, her fingers trembling. She looked up to Heero and was startled by the emotions seen in his dark eyes. _And all of it is for me? _

She then noticed now how close they were to one another and unconsciously stepped back and looked down, her face colouring into a deep rose. Embarrassed at what she was about to do, for not being able to control herself. 

She started to mentally scold herself for her rash actions. _You're such a baka. How could you even think of kissing him? You barely know the guy... but he is cute. _

She got the vague feeling that she was scolding herself for getting caught, not for doing what she was so close to doing. She then mentally slapped herself after realizing what she had just thought and once again started blushing, colouring her cheeks another darker shade of pink. 

Trying to look anywhere besides Heero, knowing beyond a doubt that she would undoubtedly just turn a darker shade of red if she were to look in his direction.

Heero looked at her uncertainly, uncertain of what she felt for him, afraid that she might shut him out after this. His eyes once again softening at the sight of her as she started blushing. 

He gave a soft chuckle knowing what exactly she was blushing about. _So close. I was so close_. All because of that baka Relena.

__

Dammit. Heero then mentally swore. He was so close to her and that... Kami he couldn't find a word to describe her, had to interrupt. He mentally started a string of curses that would have had given Quatre a heart attack and left Duo actually speechless.

"Yeah, Heero!!! Never knew that you had it in you!!!" Duo yelled out his face flashing that cheeky smile, barely able to hide his laughter and mirth, from the Perfect Soldier.

Heero immediately tensed, reprimanding himself for getting caught, was about to give the braided baka his well-known death glare, when he suddenly lost his footing, but managed to catch himself before he tripped. 

__

Kami, I just got the wind knocked out of me. He looked down annoyed at the bundle that had caused him to almost trip and all but tried to rip her arms off his neck, already knowing who it was. Seeing as he was only tackled this way every single day, and by the same exact person. "Relena, get off me... now."

Relena not noticing the venom and annoyance in his tone, just batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly at him. "Aren't you glad to see me Hee-chan?"

He just gave her a death glare and unsuccessfully tried to rip her arms of him. Then finally managed to get away from her embrace, suddenly feeling unclean and nasty, but finally able to take deep breaths of air. 

He then directed his gaze to Usagi, noticing her watching them with confused and slightly masked eyes, her cheeks still coloured red from their encounter.

Relena finally noticing that her Heero wasn't paying any attention to her, directed her gaze to who he was looking at... annoyed at the prospect of someone else catching his attention. 

__

HER!!! Why is he looking at her? What does she have that I don't? She thought, seething, her dislike for the girl immediately increasing. Seeing as she was not only stealing her brother's attention and affections, but Heero's as well. 

Then she finally turned and stared at Usagi with what only one can call with hatred and jealousy. "Who do you think you are? Heero's mine, you have no right whatsoever to be with him. So stay away." She warned, not at all aware of the look of disgust and loathing being directed at her by Heero, and also hatred for daring to talk to his love that way.

Usagi was shocked. No one had ever talked to her like that before... at least she didn't remember, anyone talking to her like that. 

She was suddenly hit by a number of emotions. First confusion, fear, then hatred. _How dare she talk to me like that? Who does she think she is... to think that she can tell me what I can and can't do? No one has the right to do that to me... _

Out of nowhere, an onslaught of images knocked the wind out of her and the only thing besides the images she was aware of was the warm and strong arms that caught her before the darkness overcame her. 

As more images and scenes of a life that she had forgotten assaulted her mind.

***Flashback***

"Stay away from him Koneko-chan... he's not from this world, for all we know he could be the enemy."

Usagi looked at her, startled and confused. "But Ruka-chan, he's not the enemy. I've talked with him and I trust him, he told me that he doesn't even know how he got here and that he's not looking for trouble of any kind."

"Oh, Usa-chan you're so naive." Usagi looked at Makoto puzzled.

"Usagi-hime, he could be lying to you. It would be better if you listen to us and stay away from that boy." Michiru replied.

She looked at them, annoyed and hurt. "But..."

"No buts, Odango. Just stay away from him. He looks like trouble and we don't need him hanging around you, creating trouble in our world."

Usagi looked at all of them. Pained and upset. _They never doubted me before, so why start now? _She suddenly felt an unexpected anger directed at them for thinking that they could dictate her life. She suddenly cried. "You can't tell me what to do!"

***End of Flashback***

***Another Flashback***

"Why did you do that?!?" She shouted, angry and sorrowful tears streaking down her face.

Ami, Hotaru, Minako, Rei, and Makoto looked taken aback by her outburst, while Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had a mask of indifference on their faces.

"I promised to help him and you just chased him away in this world that he's unfamiliar with. How cruel can you be?!!!"

Minako looked pained by her words. "Usa-chan, we had to do it."

"You two were getting too attached..." Michiru added.

"That's true, princess. It was crucial that we do it. To ensure the future, he was only interfering."

Usagi looked at them long and hard, tears still making its way down her face. She suddenly turned her back on them, her shoulders hunched, the anger disappearing as soon as it had come and whispered. 

"You can't control my life or me and expect me to not do anything about it. I won't let any of you do that to me. It ends now." She then started running, hoping beyond all hope that she could find him. _Heero, not yet. You can't leave me just yet... no matter what they say._

***End of Flashback***

Heero watched Usagi keenly searching for her response to Relena's outburst, and was suddenly taken aback when he noticed that she was about to faint. He immediately went to her side, fearing for her safety and health and caught her before she hit the ground. Worry clearly shown in his features, if you looked closely.

A crowd immediately formed around the three, all wondering what had happened to cause the new girl to faint. 

Whispers immediately erupted throughout the crowd, all speculating... trying to determine the reason on why she would pass out. Suddenly a loud voice was heard, breaking through all the whispers. 

"WHOA, damn Relena, you finally scared someone enough just by looking at them and screeching that you caused them to faint." Duo yelled with a laugh, laughing at his own joke.

The four were making their way through the crowd, the crowd parting for them, as Wufei all looked at them scornfully. As Duo's remark was heard, it caused some snickers and laughter to arise within the crowd. 

Quatre then shook his head, trying to hide a smile, but trying to be polite remarked. "Duo, that's very unkind of you to say."

Relena hearing the comment, started seething and immediately stalked up to Duo and started screeching unintelligible words. 

Duo not having been paying attention due to his laughter at his own joke, was suddenly taken aback by the appearance of her face right in front of him. But what surprised everyone was Duo's response. Which was he... fainted.

This caused a riot of laughter to erupt within the watching crowd. Quatre sweat dropped and tried to awake the fainted Duo, while Wufei just smirked muttering braided baka and Trowa's lips twitched, but laughter was clearly shown in his visible emerald green eye.

The principal, Mr. Ping suddenly appeared, making his way through the laughing crowd, trying to determine the disturbance. "What happened here? What happened to Ms. Merquis and Mr. Maxwell?" He asked, his gaze landing on Heero and Quatre, the one's closest to the students in question.

Heero ignored the principal, who was now making a call on his cell phone and walked off with Usagi in his arms, heading to the nurse's office. 

Not bothering to acknowledge his fellow pilots and all but trying to ignore Relena's yelling.

__

Bakas... all of them. How did I manage to get surrounded by them? He thought about it deeply and only came to the conclusion that had him shaking his head, trying to come up with another reason. _Damn, I must be a baka too, to have gotten company like that._

Trying to ignore the previous thought, he focused his attention on the light bundle in his arms. _Usagi... Usagi, what happened to you? Why don't you remember me? _

He looked at her with blank eyes, but in those dark depths, pain and longing could be seen, but most of all love... unconditional love. He turned his head, trying to shake away the feelings. 

The feelings of pain and failure... for not being with her, for not being able to stop those senshi, for not knowing what had happened to her, for not watching over her, and for everything he had done wrong. 

__

I'm sorry Usa, for everything... but please, why don't you remember me? It hurts... that you don't remember...

He heaved a sigh that made him seem older than his 17 years and absently wiped the single tear that had fallen, as he made it to the nurse's office. Making his way in, he was greeted with the sight of Milliardo pacing up and down in the room. 

__

What the hell is he doing here? Milliardo's head immediately snapped up to his direction as he entered the room.

Worried eyes then landed on Usagi, a big difference of the mask that used to be worn by the former pilot of Epyon. Then hard blue eyes glared at him, the promise of Heero's death seen in those dark depths.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I won't be a part of it."

Everyone immediately whipped their heads around to the one who had spoken. Surprise clearly shown in their features as they realized who had dared spoken up.

Setsuna stared calmly at her. But in her eyes it clearly shown anger and barely contained rage. She spoke in a harsh whisper, her voice like a harsh wind nipping at your face. "Minako?"

Minako stood up, her visage one of conviction and confidence. Her poise straight and her head held high, looking as if she was willing to take anything that they dished out. 

She spoke, her voice distant and blank, holding no emotion. "I don't care what you all think. You can say what you want, but I will not participate in this."

Shock was imprinted on the faces of the other senshi. Shock and disbelief. Minako was the last person that they expected to have done such a thing. After getting over their initial reaction, questions and remarks immediately arose in the room.

"But Mina-chan..."

"What do you think your doing?"

"Don't you understand that...?

"You've got to be kidding us, Minako."

Minako looked at all of them. Gone was the happy, bubbly, go lucky girl. In her place, was someone that they didn't know. A stranger. 

She spoke softly, her voice holding conviction and self-assurance. "I am not kidding. I will not participate in this. Like Mamoru, I will not get involve in your attempts to retrieve Usa-chan."

Makoto looked at her in disbelief, still not able to take in the almost instant transformation of one of her closest friends. "But why? Mina-chan, you know we have to do it. We have no choice."

She looked at all of them, her visage slowly faltering, her eyes now holding unshed tears. "You don't understand..." She whispered, her voice breaking.

"What don't we understand, Minako? That you're betraying us? Oh, believe me we understand that perfectly." Rei said haughtily, looking at Minako with hard violet eyes.

Minako whipped her head up and moved with a grace that surprised everyone present in the room and slapped Rei... hard. A smack was heard in the silent room and surprise was imprinted on their faces once more. 

She then spoke, her voice holding no emotion once more. "Me betray you??" She laughed bitterly, shaking her head in disbelief. "Have you all changed that much? Have your selfishness truly blinded you, that you can't see that what you're doing is not right?"

Haruka then spoke, having regained her composure before the others. "What are you talking about Minako? What were doing is what is right."

"Yes, we're helping to preserve the future and make sure that it's a peaceful one. What is wrong with that?" Michiru continued for Haruka, giving Minako pointed look, daring her to contradict her statement.

Minako shook her head, unshed tears shown in her eyes once more, threatening to fall. "Nothing is wrong with that, except for what you're all willing to do and sacrifice."

"What else do you expect, Minako?" Rei barked out, holding her cheek, betrayal reflected in the depths of her violet eyes.

Ami nodded, continuing Rei's question. "Yes, what else did you expect? You know that sacrifices must be made for the better good, and that we must do anything within our power to ensure our future."

"We all have to make sacrifices. It's the only way that our future can ever survive and be the peaceful place that this world needs." Makoto said, her voice holding sincerity.

Everyone else nodded their heads, thoroughly convinced that what they were doing was for the good of all. That there was absolutely nothing wrong with what they were about to do, no matter the consequences in getting Usagi back.

Minako started laughing bitterly once more as tears finally made their way down her face. She shook her head and turned away from them, her voice in a small whisper. "Yes, but who's sacrificing what? The only person that seems to be needing to make a sacrifice is Usa-chan." 

She paused and looked at them again, eyes blurred from her tears. "All of you aren't willing to sacrifice anything. The only thing that you're willing to sacrifice is Usa-chan's love and friendship, even if you don't realize it."

"What are you talking about?" Haruka nearly yelled. "Koneko-chan's affections for us means the worlds to all of us. We would never give up such a treasure as that."

Hotaru finally spoke up and to everyone's surprise it was to defend Minako's point. "What Minako-chan means, is that if we go and retrieve Usagi-hime from the other world, she will never again trust us. We would have lost all the love and fondness that she holds for us."

"But she'll realize that what we're doing is for her good and for the good of this world. She'll understand." Ami said logically and matter of factly. Nods were seen all around, as everyone agreed to this point.

Minako once again bowed and shook her head. "Usa-chan can only take so much betrayal. All of us have already betrayed her once and we have this chance to redeem ourselves... to makes things right. I will not take the chance of betraying her once more for our own selfish reasons." 

She raised her hand and shook her head to stop the incoming comments that she knew was bound to be said. "What we're doing to retrieve Usa-chan, is utterly selfish for us to do. Like what Mamoru-san said about us being able to change the future ourselves and not needing Usa-chan for it to flourish... what he said was right. We should just leave her be... leave her to a world where we know she would truly be happy in."

She then looked up at them, hoping just hoping that what she had said had somehow gone through and to her disappointment it didn't. She looked up at Setsuna as the Guardian of Time spoke.

"Well, are you quite done?" Setsuna said curtly.

Minako nodded numbly, her heart breaking, knowing that she hadn't been able to make a difference... hadn't been able to help Usagi. I'm sorry Usa-chan, but I tried.

"Since you've made it quite clear that you will not be participating in our mission, it would be best if you leave. Unless, you have changed your mind?"

"No, I haven't." Minako replied shortly, her voice quivering. She looked up at all of them, looking beaten and hurt... then finally turned on her heels and started walking away, but not before saying. "You're all going to regret it... because she'll hate you. Each and every one of you." 

The words said were like a physical slap to all of them, but all they did was watch as her figure disappeared from their vision, watching as she walked away, just like what they did when Mamoru had left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what's going to happen now?"

Mamoru looked at Artemis earnestly, pain still clearly seen in his face. "We can't do anything. I couldn't stop them, they're going to look for her, find her, and bring her back."

Luna watched them silently, tears still being shed from her eyes... but they weren't tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy at knowing that her princess and her friend was alive. "But Mamoru-san, we must do something. We can't let the same thing happen to Usagi-chan again. I wouldn't be able to bare seeing her in so much pain." She whispered out, her body shaking as now painful sobs once again erupted. She couldn't seem to control her emotions. _I'm like a damned waterfall_. She thought ruefully.

"I really don't know what to do. I want to help her as much as you do Luna, but I just seriously don't know what to do..." His voice once again breaking, realizing harshly that he was bound to fail Usagi once more.

Luna watched him through blurred eyes, her heart aching at the sight of her prince in such a state. She was about to talk and try her best to console him, when a small, but bright light suddenly appeared between the three. Blinding them, causing them to look away.

Mamoru immediately stood up, though blinded by the light and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, awaiting for the intruder to show him or herself. His shoulders tensing, awaiting the fight that was bound to occur. Luna and Artemis hissed and their claws seem to lengthen as they waited for the intruder to show itself, their bodies as tense as a spring.

As the light had died down, a soft, melodious laugh was heard. It sounded foreign, but vaguely familiar to the three occupants of the room. 

As their vision adjusted at having been blinded, they tried desperately to see who had entered the room unexpectedly. As they tried to blink away the small black dots that danced in their vision, their breaths got caught as they realized who had appeared. 

Shock clearly shown in their features, a great difference to the looks of pain and sorrow that they had only seconds ago worn.

Well, thank you all of you for reading and don't forget to review. Thanx.

~Akiko


	9. Chapter 8 : Unexpected Surprises

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here.

Author's Notes: Thanks everybody for the reviews. And now here's the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait...... it's just that I've been sorta stuck on this story and then there's school. God, I hate school... too much homework!! I'll try to get chapters out as soon as possible, but please understand that I'm really busy with school and I sorta have writer's block.... I mean, I know where I want the story to go.... it's just I can't seem to write down my ideas.... so it's incredibly annoying.

****

A Missing Heart

Chapter 8

As the light had died down, a soft, melodious laugh was heard. It sounded foreign, but vaguely familiar to the three occupants of the room. As their vision adjusted at having been blinded, they tried desperately to see who had entered the room unexpectedly.

As they tried to blink away the small black dots that danced in their vision, their breaths got caught as they realized who had appeared. Shock clearly shown in their features, a great difference to the looks of pain and sorrow that they had only seconds ago worn.

"Queen Serenity!!!"

Queen Serenity looked at them softly, her eyes holding unspoken mirth at their reaction. She spoke to them in a hushed tone, her voice serene. "Hello Luna, Artemis, Prince Endymion."

In turn the three immediately bowed, but their faces still held surprise and wonderment.

"Now, now... cat got your tongue?" She laughed quietly, surprised at the silence that she received.

A blush was immediately seen surfacing on their cheeks and Luna spoke meekly, already knowing the answer to her question. "Queen Serenity... what are you doing here?"

The Queen seemed to have lost all laughter from her eyes and looked at them solemnly. She spoke quietly once more, pain evident in her voice. "Before I start explaining some matters, we must wait for Minako, Sailor Venus." 

With her tone, it left nothing open for discussion, so they held their tongue and waited.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero heaved a sigh that made him seem older than his 17 years and absently wiped the single tear that had fallen, as he made it to the nurse's office. Making his way in, he was greeted with the sight of Milliardo pacing up and down in the room. What the hell is he doing here? Milliardo's head immediately snapped up to his direction as he entered the room.

Worried eyes then landed on Usagi, a big difference of the mask that used to be worn by the former pilot of Epyon. Then hard blue eyes glared at him, the promise of Heero's death seen in those dark depths.

"What did you do to her?"

Heero looked up at him sharply and didn't bother to answer, gently laying Usagi's body onto the bed. "Where's the nurse?"

That was Heero's mistake... he pointedly ignored the former Lightning Baron, Zechs Merquise, therefore angering him. Milliardo was absolutely shaking with fury, not knowing what to do at the moment, all he could see was red. 

He tried calming himself, and started counting up to ten... he only made it to 3. He stalked over and grabbed Heero by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell did you do to her, Yuy?!?"

Heero immediately got out his gun and pointed it at Milliardo's head, clicking off the safety. "Let go."

"I swear, if you hurt her Yuy..."

Heero looked at Milliardo in open scorn. "Why the hell would I want to hurt her Merquise... or is it Peacecraft now?"

Milliardo tightened his grip on Heero and met his glare. Different shades of blue clashing. A fight was about to ensue between the two rivals... and former enemies.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well then, since everyone's here. I could begin." She looked at each of them deeply, seemingly looking deep into their souls. Queen Serenity immediately raised her hand to halt all questions. "I will begin with no interruptions. After I am done speaking, that is the time when you can ask your questions."

Luna and Minako's mouths immediately shut, knowing of an order when they heard one.

"Let me begin this, by saying that my daughter is not dead. She may have died in this world, but due to her destiny and her importance, she was not allowed to die." She then paused, and breathed out a sigh of exhaustion and pain. "She was only transported to another dimension... with the permission of the higher gods, she was allowed transfer into the other world... with a price."

"What price?" Minako asked suddenly, then clamped her hand on her mouth, realizing that she had spoken.

Queen Serenity looked at her amused. "Nothing comes without a catch... a price. She was to give up her memories, that was what the gods wanted from her in exchange."

Luna looked at her former Queen, puzzled. "In exchange for what? And the price for giving up her memories, it doesn't seem so unpleasant."

"Yes, but you have forgotten Luna... she holds many fond memories, which she would undoubtedly would not want to be rid off." She chastised. "She was transported to the other world... dimension, the one that her lover was sent and belonged to..."

She was about to be interrupted once more, when she raised her hand and halted all questions once more. "Now no more interruptions. She was transported to that dimension knowing that her beloved was sent there by you, the Sailor Senshi." She looked at Minako pointedly, causing the girl to look away ashamed. "Even though she went there blindly, having no recollection of her past whatsoever, she was willing to take that chance... willing to do anything to try and get him back..."

Queen Serenity paused once more, pain clearly evident in her features, showing just how much the situation had affected her. "A year and a few months has passed by in that dimension... while here, it's only been a few weeks, since her supposed death. There's a great time difference between this world and that one... the time fluctuates... it's unpredictable. A few days could pass by there, while here a few years could go by... this is one factor that shows how different both worlds are." She paused once more and looked at each of them closely. "I've been watching my daughter since the beginning and I'm afraid to say that she now needs your help."

Mamoru who had been quiet ever since the appearance of Queen Serenity, immediately spoke up. "What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" He spoke up, clearly upset.

"Her memories are awakening."

Mamoru instantly calmed down, not seeing anything wrong with that. "Well, what's wrong if her memories awaken?"

Queen Serenity gently shook her head, unshed tears seen in her sad eyes. "Have you forgotten all the events and times that my daughter has had to live through? Her memories are like a time bomb, holding more trauma and pain... and one can only handle so much..." She paused once more, tears now being shed from her dark lavender eyes. "And now, with the other senshi planning to bring her back... I need all of your help to protect her from them."

Luna's heart constricted as she watched the silent sobs rack through her queen's body. "Queen Serenity..."

She looked up at the sound of her name and gave a small smile, through her tear-stained face. "I'm alright, Luna. It's my daughter that needs help."

Artemis watched the whole exchange silently and finally spoke up. "So what do we do?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Silence reigned over the temple. It had been silent ever since Minako had left... no one dared to speak.

Setsuna then cleared her throat and broke everyone from their reveries. She looked at each of them once more, her gaze once again cold and unflinching. "Is there anyone else willing to leave?" Her voice clipped and as harsh as the icy winds.

No one spoke. No one dared to.

"Well then, with that done. We must start our planning."

Ami cleared her throat and spoke out meekly. "What exactly must we do Setsuna-san?"

Setsuna's face finally produced a small smile, easing the tension in the room. "We have to locate her first before we can make any more plans."

"You mean you don't know where she is?"

She looked at Rei, annoyance clearly seen. "No, I don't. There are many other worlds and dimensions out there, that we have to sort out and locate her exact location before we can do anything."

Haruka looked at her strangely. "You mean you can't just ask one of those higher gods... or even Queen Serenity for her location?"

"No, I can't. They're not responsible for the princess any longer, so they wouldn't want to get involved in this... and the Queen specifically told me that she would not be helping us in our search."

Setsuna looked at all of them once more and then immediately cut in before anymore questions could be asked. "It doesn't matter. We don't need their help... we can find the princess without it. Now we just have to start looking."

Michiru looked at Haruka questioningly and then they nodded their heads, reaching an unspoken agreement. "So what do we do?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Let go or omae o korosu."

Milliardo met the glare, not at all affected or afraid of the said statement. "What did you do to her, Yuy?"

The tension in the room was thick. Furious prussian blue eyes met with hard, dark crystal blue eyes. Both not willing to give in to the other's wishes.

A voice suddenly broke through their confrontation, interrupting the glares that they were both sending out to the other. "Why do I have to carry this braided baka?... we should have just left him there. This is injustice."

A sigh was then heard. "Wufei, please. Just set him down on the..."

Quatre then immediately halted his speaking as he took in the sight of Heero being pinned on the wall by Milliardo... and Usagi who was laying on the bed. A small gasp making its way out of his mouth.

Wufei cut short his complaining and silently studied the situation at hand. His eyes going hard at the sight of one of his former enemies pinning his fellow comrade on the wall.

Trowa watched silently. His visible emerald green eye showing nothing.

A throat was then cleared, bringing their attention over to the said person. The principal, Mr. Ping then spoke, a tone that left nothing open for discussion or disagreement. "Mr. Peacecraft, please release Mr. Yuy. I cannot permit this to happen on school grounds."

Milliardo then released Heero, though not too gently and sent out a glare. Heero met the stare and it was then obvious that though the fight was avoided today... it would be soon continued... but next time... only one would make it out alive...

The unspoken rivalry and hatred for one another had been left alone for far too long. It was time that they finally ended it... with one of them rising as victor...

Sorry to end it there.... but I have writer's block. It's really bad. So please review and maybe it might get me out of it and into writing a lot more. *hint hint* Thanx. Questions, comments? E-mail me at pauline_joy7@hotmail.com. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~Akiko


	10. Chapter 9 : Awakening Memories

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here.

Author's Notes: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!! Now here's the next chapter... I had it out sooner than expected, cuz all of you people reviewed and I passed 200 reviews!!

****

A Missing Heart

Chapter 9

Artemis watched the whole exchange silently and finally spoke up. "So what do we do?"

Queen Serenity looked down to Artemis and smiled a small smile. A smile filled with hurt. "You'll need to go the world that my daughter is currently in. To protect her when the other senshi come."

"Are you sure that they will go after her?"

"I'm more than certain that they will, Luna."

Minako finally spoke up once more. "So what must we do, Queen Serenity? How will we get there?"

Queen Serenity looked at her surprise. The transformation of Minako was a great change that she had yet to grow accustomed to. "I'll transport you there myself. You won't need to bother yourselves with looking for her, unlike the other senshi."

"After we get there... what happens? What arrangements need to be made?" Mamoru asked.

"You need not worry yourselves with such trivial matters. I will have arranged everything for all of you when you get there. As soon as you have reached that world, you would have immediately acquired the knowledge needed to survive in that world." 

Queen Serenity paused and looked at each of them once more. "One thing that you must be aware of is because of the travel between that world and this one... you may age at the most a year... I don't know the true reason as to why this might occur, but it would more or likely happen."

Minako finally let loose her happy, bubbly personality once more and let out a big smile. "That doesn't matter! Now let's go find Usa-chan!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michiru looked at Haruka questioningly and then they nodded their heads, reaching an unspoken agreement. "So what do we do?"

"We search for her." Setsuna replied simply.

Makoto nodded. "Yes, but how?"

Setsuna looked at her impatiently. "I'll search the Time Gates to see if I can somehow find out where she has gone. Rei can try to get answers from the Fire. Ami can try to find her through her computer. And Michiru can search for answers in her Mirror." She looked to them, looking for agreements. When she got nods from all around the room, she added. "One of us is bound to find something."

Haruka nodded and stood up. "Well, let's get on with it."

Everyone nodded and stood up as well. All were leaving the temple heading for their own home, where they could perform their own research at, except for Rei who had immediately gone into the Fire Room. 

Also except for Hotaru... who had just stood up to watch all of them leave, none of them realizing that she had not left her spot. "We're all making a big mistake doing this." She whispered, regret was heard in her voice. "But I'll follow you Ruka-papa, Michi-mama, Setsu-mama... for now. I can't guarantee that I'll stick by all of you in the end, like I am now. I'll make that decision myself. I won't let you make my decisions for me forever." She finished, then followed the others as they left the temple. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What was going on in here between Milliardo and you?" Quatre asked. As he, Heero, and Trowa were left alone together in the small waiting room of the Nurse's Office. While Wufei went to put Duo onto a bed and Milliardo had gone in the room to watch over Usagi.

"Hn." Heero refused to answer, still inwardly upset that his fight with Merquise or Peacecraft was avoided.

Trowa for once spoke up. "You should watch what you do with Milliardo."

Heero looked at him, his glare digging holes into him. "Explain."

"You'll upset Usagi." Trowa said simply, then looked away, signaling that he was done speaking.

Before Heero could respond or send a glare in Trowa's direction, the principal had appeared, with Wufei trailing behind him, muttering obscenities about Duo. "Damn braided baka, when he wakes up..."

Mr. Ping then stopped in front of them. "You need not be here. You should all return to class."

Quatre smiled weakly, not wanting to argue with the principal. "Of course, Mr. Ping." Quatre then left the room immediately, followed by Wufei and Trowa.

Heero refused to go. "You should go to class Mr. Yuy. This matter no longer concerns you."

Heero still refused to move, not even glancing at the principal, until finally he trained his glare to him. The principal backed up a bit, unnerved by the glare and cleared his throat nervously. "Well then, you could stay Mr. Yuy. But please don't cause any trouble, for I will have no trouble disciplining you if the need arises." And with that said, he seemed to scurry out of the room quickly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi seemed to be floating around in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't see around her... she couldn't see anything. All she could see was the images that seemed to flash in her mind. So she had come to the conclusion that she was dreaming.

That was the only way that she could explain it. There was absolutely no way that she ever went through and lived through all the events that just seemed to flash in her mind. _If I ever did... I don't think I could have survived._ But she just couldn't understand it... why was she seeing this? Why must she go through all this pain? It just hurt so much to see all this... With this thought, she curled herself into a ball, trying to rid of all the pain that she felt.

With the visions, it seemed like she had lived not just one previous life... but two. In one of them, she seemed to be a Princess and in another, a normal girl until she became some sort of fighter. 

None of it made sense. She was getting different visions and flashes... and she couldn't understand any of them. All of it was jumbled up, she couldn't figure out the order of the flashes. And she only got small glimpses, not enough to actually make sense of some of the situations.

But what was more confusing was that instead of her just watching the scenes... she ended up being the two girls from the different times... feeling the emotions and the pain that the girls had gone through in their lives... and also accumulating the knowledge and the memories of each girl, but only when she was witnessing the vision.

She had no control over their actions. She was like in the sidelines, she was seeing it and going through it, but had no control over it. Like she was living the life herself. And when she reflected on it now... what was more surprising was the two girls looked exactly like her... The two girls named Serenity and Usagi Tsukino... 

***_Flashbacks_***

"Milli-kun, must you leave? Can you not stay longer?" Serenity asked, looking at her brother sadly.

The man known as her brother looked just as upset. His pale, long hair covering the dark blue eyes, which she knew looked as upset as her own. "I'm sorry Renity, but it can't be helped. Mother thinks that these dignitary missions would benefit me and our kingdom. So she insists that I must go."

Serenity looked down, as tears started being shed from her sapphire eyes. "I'll miss you..."

Milliardo gathered her up in his arms and held her tight. "I'll miss you too."

*_Another Flashback*_

"I don't want to be Sailor Moon, Luna! I just want to be a normal girl!" Usagi cried out.

The small cat shook her head, her crescent moon shining brightly. "I'm sorry Usagi. It can't be done. This is your destiny."

*_Another Flashback*_

Usagi looked up at the moon and the stars, her eyes showing unshed tears. "Mamo-chan... why? We're meant to be together... don't you love me anymore? Why did you break up with me?"

*_Another Flashback*_

"Mother, will Milli-kun make it back on time? To help us defend our kingdom from this attack?" Serenity asked frantically, hoping that her brother was just fine, and that he could make it in time to help them.

Her mother looked at her sadly. Lavender eyes sad with unshed tears. "I don't know, Serenity... I seriously don't know."

*_Another Flashback*_

Sailor Moon called back to Sailor Uranus and Neptune. "Can't we just work together? Why must we fight with one another?"

*_Another Flashback*_

"Why I can't I just be a normal girl?" Usagi asked, looking up to the moon sadly, as if she were expecting an answer to come from it. "Is that too much to ask?" She whispered out as tears came down her face.

***_End of Flashbacks_***

Usagi was unsure of all the images that she had witnessed. It just didn't make sense to her. She didn't know whether to believe it or to just ignore it. To believe that perhaps she had lived through all those things or to ignore it and think of it as something as nothing else but dreams.

But for some reason, the images didn't seem like they were just a dream. She was more than certain that she was going to somehow find out the truth of her past through these flashbacks... and that they would somehow haunt her... and bring trouble and misfortune onto her...

So? I hope you guys like this. I'll end this here. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanx.

~Akiko


	11. Chapter 10 : Usagi?!

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here.

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! And thank Silva-chan (silva star) for this chapter cuz she's the reason why I got this out in the first place!!!!! You owe me a chapter Silva-chan!!!! ^^ Oh yeah, Happy Birthday Mingming-chan!!!!

****

A Missing Heart

Chapter 10

Usagi was unsure of all the images that she had witnessed. It just didn't make sense to her. She didn't know whether to believe it or to just ignore it. To believe that perhaps she had lived through all those things or to ignore it and think of it as something as nothing else but dreams.

But for some reason, the images didn't seem like they were just a dream. She was more than certain that she was going to somehow find out the truth of her past through these flashbacks... and that they would somehow haunt her... and bring trouble and misfortune onto her...

She interrupted from her thinking when a bright light appeared. A bright light that just seemed to chase away the darkness that she was in. She tried desperately to reach the light, but it seemed to escape her. 

Afraid of being left in the darkness forever she made a grab for the light and disappeared. At the touch of the light, she felt calm, a feeling of love and serenity washing over her. 

She opened her eyes briefly to see a pair of lavender eyes looking at her lovingly, but after that she had lost sight of everything and had indeed started falling.

Usagi just kept on falling. Falling into nothingness... After touching the light she had begun to fall... and now she had stopped.

After realizing that she had definitely stopped falling, she opened her eyes to only close them once more. She opened them once again and only hoped that she wasn't seeing things. "Milliardo?"

Milliardo nodded, sighing in relief to see that she was alright. "So how are you?"

Usagi blinked again, trying to get use to the lighting of the room. "Would it be bad if I said that I can't seem to get rid of all the black dots that for some odd reason look like dancing cats that are currently in my line of vision?"

He chuckled, relief washing over him, knowing that she was indeed alright. Then his face transformed, after remembering that he had still not been informed of the reason as to why she had fainted. "What happened?"

"I don't really know..." She replied uncertainly. "I was just suddenly bombarded with images of what I think was my past, and I guess I couldn't handle it... and fainted."

He looked at her surprised, then nodded understandingly, and then asked. "What triggered the images?"

Usagi looked at him uncertainly, not knowing if she should tell him the truth. "Relena."

Milliardo looked at her startled. _What did Relena do? _"What?"

"She triggered the images..."

He shook his head. "No, what I meant was what did she do?"

Usagi looked uncomfortable under the gaze. She didn't want to make Relena seem bad in front of her own brother, but she didn't know what else to do. Milliardo could see through her so easily if she lied.

Milliardo looked at her impatiently. "What did she do Usagi?"

She looked at him uncertainly, not sure of what to say. "It was nothing... you don't have to worry about it..."

"What did she do Usagi?" His voice was deathly calm, scaring her. She didn't know whether he was mad at her or Relena. He looked at her and sighed. "Usagi, I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what _my dear _sister did to cause you to get flashbacks when you haven't had them for the past year... and also undoubtedly causing you to faint. So what happened?"

"Nothing happened..."

"Don't lie to me Usagi..."

Usagi looked at him pained. She didn't want to make Relena seem like such a bitch with her own brother... but still she should tell Milliardo what happened. _Sometimes I'm too nice for my own good._ She thought, inwardly smiling at the thought.

But before she could answer the door had opened revealing Heero... causing her heart to immediately start racing. The mere sight of him made her feel... alive.

But Milliardo immediately tensed beside her causing her to wonder of what had happened between them...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Minako finally let loose her happy, bubbly personality once more and let out a big smile. "That doesn't matter! Now let's go find Usa-chan!!!!"

Laughter was then heard in the room as Queen Serenity let out a small laugh. "You have not changed at all Minako."

Minako immediately started blushing, finding her feet suddenly so interesting.

Luna and Artemis looked at Minako and let out a small smile... Minako had reminded them so much of Usagi just then. Luna then cleared her throat and asked. "So what happens now, Queen Serenity?"

"I'll send you there now."

Mamoru looked up surprised. "Now?"

Queen Serenity nodded her head. "Yes now. It would be best if you get a head start over the other senshi. To get to know Usagi there since she doesn't remember any of you and to protect her from them."

Mamoru nodded his head in acceptance, inwardly joyful that he was going to see his Usako... his family once again. "Let's go then."

Everyone nodded their heads and crowded around Queen Serenity. "Brace yourselves everyone... I don't have a lot of energy left so you may land somewhere unexpected, but you'll be close to Usagi... I guarantee you that."

And with that said, they all disappeared in a flash of light.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were making their way back to class, they finally noticed that Heero had not been following them.

"Where is he?" Quatre asked, voicing his concern. His blue green eyes shining with worry.

Wufei snorted. "Probably with that baka onna."

"We should go check on him." Quatre replied and was already walking away to the nurse's office before either Trowa or Wufei could say a word.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo looked around the room.

He was confused, beyond confused. It wasn't every day that he woke up in the nurse's office without any knowledge of how and why he was there in the first place. _What the hell happened?_ He touched his aching head, and found a bump that had not been originally there. _What the..._

The nurse then came in, interrupting his train of thought. She looked at him and smiled sweetly. She looked to be in her mid-thirties with dark brown hair and equally dark blue eyes. "So how do you feel?" She asked.

He groaned and replied. "My head hurts."

She laughed softly. "Well, that's to be expected. I heard that you fainted and hit your head slightly when you fell onto the ground."

Duo looked up at her surprised. Then it finally dawned on him of what had happened... and he whined. "I fainted!! How could I have fainted??"

The nurse then again chuckled. "Well I was told that you were given quite a scare."

Duo then shivered, remembering the face that had greeted him right before he had become unconscious. _You have no idea, lady. _He thought, still not able to believe that he had fainted.

The nurse then spoke once more breaking him from his reverie. "Well, I believe one of your friends is still here. And the girl that was brought in, is here as well with Mr. Peacecraft."

He looked up surprised at the news. "So I can leave?"

"Of course you can. I have no reason to keep you here any longer. So just make sure to take care of yourself, Mr. Maxwell." With that said, she left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So how long do you think it would take before we find her?"

Setsuna looked at Michiru quietly, noticing the hope seen in those aquamarine eyes. "It all depends on if we pull together. We have to all work together... that's the only way that we could achieve anything."

"But are you sure that we could even find Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked, while keeping her eyes on the road.

Setsuna looked at her sharply. "We can, as long as we don't give up. I don't know about you... but I won't."

Michiru and Haruka nodded, while Hotaru silently looked out of the car window as Haruka drove them all home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heero..." Usagi whispered softly, not being able to control her voice. He affected her in such a way that she couldn't comprehend. She couldn't control her emotions or herself whenever he was around.

"Are you alright?" He asked, surprising Milliardo with the concern in his voice. His prussian blue eyes held nothing else but concern for her.

Usagi nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm a little dizzy, but other than that, I'm alright."

The tension is the room was deafening. It was silent... no one knew what to say. Milliardo kept on glaring at Heero and vice versa. Usagi just looked at them confused, but didn't want to bother and ask them of what had happened. Afraid that she might start something.

Before she could stop herself, her mind started to wonder. To the images that she had witnessed while she was unconscious and to the meaning of it all. She couldn't explain them or make sense of any of it. 

She wasn't sure whether to tell Milliardo about them or to just leave it be. She felt that she had to tell him since he was in her vision. _And he was my... or this Serenity girl's brother. _And everyone else in the flashbacks, she didn't remember them... didn't recall seeing any of them before. 

She was suddenly brought out of her trance by knocks on the closed door and voices that were heard behind them. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo. She looked at them surprised, but before her, Milliardo or Heero could say a word... a flash of light was seen blinding them.

Voices were then heard. Voices that none of them could identify.

"Mamoru-san!! Get off me!!" A girl's voice was heard.

"Sorry, sorry... but I can't see anything at the moment."

"Artemis! Get your furry claws off me this instant!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!!"

All of them were confused as they heard the voices argue. As the light died down, all were on guard. Heero, Trowa, Milliardo, and Duo had taken out their guns. While Wufei had taken out his katana. Usagi looked at them confused, not at all affected by the sight of the weapons.

As everyone adjusted their visions. They were surprised to see a dark haired young man in his early twenties, a blonde teen, and two cats in the middle of the room.

Usagi looked at them and gasped. She knew them... she knew she did. They seemed so familiar to her. And that man, he was in the flashbacks and so was the girl and the two cats. She couldn't seem to find her voice to talk... she hadn't expected to see them.

Before anyone could say a word, the blonde had immediately gotten to her feet, took a look around the room. Surprise clearly shown in her features. As her eyes reached Usagi's figure, they increased in size and before Usagi knew it she was being tackled in a hug by the blonde teen. 

"USAGI!!!"

SO?? What you all think? The ending wasn't that bad compared to the others that I have left before. *laughs* Hope you guys like! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanx.

~Akiko


	12. Chapter 11 : I Found Her

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here.

Author's Notes: *huggles and glomps everyone* Thank you, thank you to everyone that reviewed. It just pushes me to write more and to improve my writing. So thank you all of you. I'm going to start answering and thanking people that reviewed each chapter. 

Dedications: **Trunks' Girl 787**, **Lena Yuy, DevilsDarling ***laughs* calm down**, **now here's a new chapter! **Mingming-chan **You're welcome. It was your b-day, it was the least I could do. ***~*LøNëLië§T¤ÅñGëL*~* **Don't worry about it. I have a habit of doing the same thing. **sele **Gomen, but I love leaving my chapters with endings like those. **nicole, ~*~Mystic Angel~*~**, Yup definitely. Milliardo and Heero are gonna go at it, not yet but sooner or later they will... and Mina would probably just end up screwing Usagi/Usagi's head even more! **cherry blossoms little wolf2, Samantha **Well you're definitely going to read what Heero's reaction to them are in this chapter**, Rubii Kimu-chan, Prophetess of Hearts, Mizzkitty9886, JLSCORPIO78 ***whimpers* I'm not evil. I like to think of it as being creative! **Bluejello, Usagi Yuy **Gomen, demo I can't guarantee a happy ending... I'll try though! **Comet-neechan **yup yup they did. And the tension's only going to get worst! **Michiru-chan, Infinite_Tenshi **Gomen to hear that your day's been awful, hope everything turns out well! **MarsMoonStar, salena **arigato for saying that. It means a lot. **Firefly-chan, Tenshi Cat.**

A Missing Heart

Chapter 11

Before anyone could say a word, the blonde had immediately gotten to her feet and took a look around the room. Surprise clearly shown in her features. As her eyes reached Usagi's figure, they increased in size and before Usagi knew it, she was being tackled in a hug by the blonde teen. 

"USAGI!!!"

Usagi took a step back as the blonde teen tackled her into a big hug. Surprise, confusion and wonderment seen in her features. The girl seemed so familiar to her... she couldn't explain it. 

The man, this girl, and the two cats all seemed familiar to her. _What's going on here? Are they from my past? And... how does she know my name?_

Minako looked up at her friend, her princess... tears shining in her eyes. Then she started to sob, uncontrollable sobs... leaving Usagi in confusion once more. She just kept on whispering the same phrase over and over again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I failed you, I'm so sorry."

Usagi was more than confused now. She didn't know what to do. But somehow her arms circled the blonde teen and she began to comfort her by making soothing noises and whispering small things to try and cheer up the teen that she knew she knew. The girl seemed to sag against her and began to calm down in her arms... but she was still whispering the same phrases over and over again. 

Luna and Artemis watched the scene, their heart breaking at the sight. Then they both quickly searched the room, looking at all the unfamiliar faces. Except for one...

Minako then looked up, her eyes showing happiness and joy. "Usa-chan... we finally found you."

Usagi then looked at her and took a step back, surprising the girl that she had been comforting. Denial washing over her, as she looked at the man and the two cats. "I don't know what your talking about. I don't recall seeing any of you before. And how do you know my name?"

Shock was clearly shown in the other girl's features. "What are you talking about Usagi?"

But before the girl could continue, the man with the dark, black hair had interrupted. "Minako? What are you doing? Don't you remember what we were told?" He asked harshly.

Minako then paled as she remembered what Queen Serenity had told her. That Usagi had amnesia and didn't remember any of them. She shook her head sadly, tears once again making its way down her face. "I'm sorry, Mamoru-san, but I forgot. I was just so happy to see her." She whispered apologetically.

Mamoru nodded his head in understanding. "We all are, Minako."

Before anyone could say a word, a click of a safety of a gun went off, alerting them of the others that were occupying the room. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Minako and Mamoru did what Luna and Artemis had done in the beginning. They quickly assessed the room. They saw many unfamiliar faces... except for one.

They turned to the one who had spoken, shock and surprise seen in their faces. "It's YOU!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

A Week has passed in the Sailor Dimension (remember the time differences between the two worlds?)

"Dammit!" Haruka screamed out, punching the wall of Rei's temple.

Rei turned exhausted eyes on her, annoyance clearly heard in her voice. "Haruka, will you please refrain from trying to break down my temple?"

Haruka in turn just glared at her, and started muttering what sounded like curses in different languages.

Ami turned calm eyes on Setsuna. "Why did you call this meeting?"

Setsuna nodded in acknowledgement and turned her gaze on everyone. "I wanted to see if anyone has made any progress in finding the Princess."

At the end of her sentence, everyone had looked away.

"So no one found anything?"

Once again, no one had answered. Then Rei spoke up. "Did you find anything?"

Setsuna shook her head. "No, I haven't. I've been looking through the different worlds and I haven't found her."

Makoto suddenly pounded her fists on the ground. "At this rate... we'll never find her!"

Once again, the temple was plunged in silence. Each one of them finally realizing that they just might fail this mission that they had set for themselves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They turned to the one who had spoken, shock and surprise seen in their faces. "It's YOU!!"

Heero did nothing... not acknowledging their scream and the shock in their faces. He just aimed his gun in between Minako and Mamoru's eyes. Alternating between the two. He then repeated his question, his voice cold and monotoned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The others looked on in surprise, slowly lowering their weapons. Each of them throwing a question out.

"Heero... you know these people?"

"Where the hell did they come from?"

"How do you know them Heero?"

"This is injustice, Yuy. Answer our questions."

Usagi just looked on in surprise and wonderment. To stunned to move or speak. Everything seemed to be going crazy around her. Her dreams, her visions all crashing into her world. She couldn't handle it all.

Milliardo slowly came beside Usagi. Putting her behind him, as if to protect her. His eyes cold and untrusting. "Stay behind me, Usagi."

Heero looked at the two in silence. His eyes cold and void of emotion. He was in Perfect Soldier mode... and nothing could shake him out of it until he got his answers. His mind was in turmoil. Outside he seemed cold and detached... but inside he was afraid. Afraid that they were going to take his Usa-chan away. _They'd have to be crazy if they think I'm going to let go of her so easily._

Silence reigned over the room. All watching Heero.

Finally Mamoru spoke. "Heero, we're not here to cause trouble. So you can put the gun down."

Heero looked at him in scorn, not even acknowledging that he had heard him speak. "Answer my question."

Luna and Artemis looked at him in fear. They hadn't really gotten to know him when he was in their world, they didn't know what he was capable of doing. They were afraid for their Prince and Minako's lives... but most of all, for their Princess' safety.

Scared, blue eyes looked Heero in the eye. "We're not going to take her away Heero." Minako whispered. "We just need to... It would be best if we talk about this with you alone." Her voice finally hardening, taking on its regal tone.

He looked at the both of them. His gaze hard and unflinching. As if finding an answer in their gazes, he nodded his head and started walking out of the room. "Outside." 

He looked back, to see both cats, Mamoru, and Minako following him... albeit hesitantly. He glanced at his fellow pilots and wasn't at all surprised at the looks that he was receiving from them. He then locked gazes with Usagi, his eyes softening for a brief moment, and then left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Time Gates

Sailor Pluto looked in the different mirrors of the other worlds. Her eyes tired and sore from lack of sleep. But she refused to give up. She would not rest until she found the Princess and had brought her back to this world and dimension.

Her eyes blurred as she watched different scenes in the other worlds. Everything was moving at such a fast pace, it would be so easy to miss what she was looking for... that's why she could not rest. She had to find the Princess.

Her eyes were slowly closing in exhaustion, when she caught sight of a familiar pair of odangos. Her eyes snapped open in surprise. A gasp slowly made it out of her mouth.

She looked closely in the mirror, finally slowing down the pace of the picture. Watching the events that were occurring at the time, frowning slightly at what she was witnessing. 

But she was more than overjoyed at her finding. It was definitely her. It was definitely Usagi, her princess.

__

I found her.

She got out her communicator without wasting another moment. Pressing the all-call, so that all the senshi would see her face and hear her, she told them. "I found her." She was then met with cries of disbelief and joy. Ignoring them, she replied. "Meet at Rei's temple. We'll discuss what we will have to do there." 

And with that said, the Senshi of Pluto closed her communicator and leaned against her garnet rod in exhaustion. Silently preparing herself for what would undoubtedly become a difficult battle in trying to bring back Usagi.

So?? I know its short... but it's still a chapter right? Hope you guys like. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanx.

~Akiko


	13. Chapter 12 : Memories of Serenity

Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone!! *waves madly* Hope everything's going good for all of you. And thank you to everyone that reviewed. All of you are such sweethearts. 

Dedications: **adb, JLSCORPIO78, cherry blossoms little wolf2, Anime Princess, Cheska, gotchabear **thank you very much for saying that, it means a lot to hear it**, Urbabyangelxo, Galexz, Usagi Yuy **I'll try incredibly hard to not make this a sad ending, but I still don't know how the story will go, I'm just riding it out**, Trunks' Girl 787 ***laughs* calm down, now here's the new chapter**, Comet-neechan, Prophetess of Hearts **I like to think of them being more ignorant than selfish, **Infinite_Tenshi **I know it was too short, but too many things to do, so I don't really have the time to write so much. I'll try to add as much romance in this as possible, **Usagi Yuy Briefs, DevilsDarling, Dream Goddess, umi, Mingming-chan **yuck, I hate bio, hope you did well on your test! **Firefly-chan ***laughs* I'm happy to hear that I made your day, it makes me happy to hear that I made others' happy. **nicole, Karen, Li-chan **

A Missing Heart

Chapter 12

He looked back to see both cats, Mamoru, and Minako following him... albeit hesitantly. He glanced at his fellow pilots and wasn't at all surprised at the looks that he was receiving from them. He then locked gazes with Usagi, his eyes softening for a brief moment, and then left the room.

Heero walked down the hallway, leaving a safe distance from the nurse's room. He straightened and finally locked eyes with the people that were following him. He frowned and finally relinquished his hold on his gun, putting it back behind his pants. "Talk."

Minako looked at him uncertainly, not sure how or where to start. She looked down at both Artemis and Luna, trying to receive an answer as to how she should begin the explanation. 

Then she looked back up at Mamoru, only to see that Mamoru and Heero had their eyes locked in a gaze... the gaze wasn't exactly friendly either.

Heero waited patiently, not at all happy to see them. He locked gazes with who Usa-chan had told him was her ex-boyfriend. Sending him a warning look if he dared try anything with his Usa-chan again. He growled and spoke again. "Well, talk. I know all of you can talk... including the cats."

A gasp was heard from Luna and she finally spoke. "How did you know?"

Heero sent her a scornful look. "How else would I?"

Mamoru then finally broke the silence. "You haven't changed at all. You're still exactly like how you were when Usako introduced you to me before I left again for America."

Heero just sent him a glare, not at all bothering to speak about the comment... both of them silently reliving the moment.

***_Flashback_***

"Mamo-chan..."

Mamoru turned around, surprised to hear the voice. "Usako, what are you doing here?" 

Usagi giggled and smiled. "To say good-bye of course. You didn't expect me to not wish you farewell did you?"

Mamoru shook his head, a smile making its way on his face. "Of course not." He then turned his attention to the teenage boy whose hand she held. "Now this must be the Heero-chan, that I've heard so much about." He said teasingly.

Usagi immediately started blushing, while Heero just silently watched the exchange. "This is Heero. I thought that you might want to meet him."

Mamoru then kept his gaze on Heero, both of them meeting each other's gazes. Silently, sizing each other up. "It's good to finally meet you."

Heero nodded his head and relinquished the gaze that the both of them were holding. Seeing as he found the other man not in the least bit threatening.

An announcement was then heard in the airport, announcing that Mamoru's flight was about to leave.

He looked at the both of them, inwardly happy that his Usako had finally found someone. "I better go."

Usagi nodded, unshed tears seen on her face. "I'll see you soon right?"

"Of course."

Usagi then let go of Heero's hand and gave Mamoru a hug. "Luna and Artemis are going to come and visit you in a few days." He nodded in understanding and then she whispered softly. "Thank you."

Mamoru looked at her surprised. "For what?"

"For understanding what no one else seems to understand. For just being there."

Mamoru gave her a soft smile and ruffled her hair. "Anything for you." He laughed, then turned his gaze on Heero. "Take care of her."

Heero nodded his head and spoke. "With my life."

Mamoru looked at him, startled by his answer. _He loves her. _He then gave Heero a beaming smile, proud and relived to know that his Usako, his only family was going to be taken care of. 

Picking up his bag, he turned to leave, but not before saying, "Don't let them control you, Usako. Live your life the way you want to. Don't let them control it. Don't let destiny decide for you." And with that he walked away.

Usagi stared after him, tears making its way down her face. Heero then suddenly pulled her to him, holding her close. Pained to see the tears on her face. 

Usagi then spoke, silently whispering a promise. "Don't worry, I won't let them Mamo-chan. I'll sooner die then let them take him away from me."

Heero pulled her even closer to him, startled by her admission. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, then softly started to kiss her tears away. Just holding her close and giving her the comfort that she needed.

***_End of Flashback_***

Heero shook his head, to rid himself of the reverie. "Start talking."

"We came here to protect Usako."

Heero gave him a sharp look. "Protect her from what?"

Minako then spoke up, no longer afraid of Heero. "Protect her from the other senshi. They want to bring her back to our world."

"And you're not here to do that?"

Luna gave an indignant yelp. "Of course not. We came here to make sure that she found you and to protect her from the other senshi. We only want what's best for her."

Heero raised a brown eyebrow. "And what exactly is best for her?"

"You."

Heero looked at Mamoru startled. He regained his composure once more and put up an indifferent look. "What makes you think that I'm what's best for her?"

Minako looked at him sadly. "Because she risked and gave up everything to be with you once more."

Heero scowled at Minako and sourly replied. "She wouldn't have had to do that, if you senshi had just accepted what she wanted."

Minako looked down ashamed, tears making its way down her face. "I know and for that I'm sorry."

Before another word could be spoken between the two, Artemis interrupted. "Look it doesn't matter what happened. All that matters now is that we have to somehow protect Usagi from the other senshi. They're bound to arrive anytime soon."

Heero turned his glare on the white-furred cat. "That's where your wrong. I want to know what happened to her to cause her to not even have any memory or recollection of me or her past."

"She died."

Heero looked at Minako sharply. "What?"

Mamoru then spoke up. "She committed suicide shortly after you were sent away. I wasn't there, but this was what I was told." 

Luna then continued. "She died and because of her importance in the world, she wasn't allowed to rest in peace.... the higher gods wouldn't let her die. So she appeared to be dead to everyone, when in reality she was just sent to this dimension, to this world. The only drawback of it all is that she was sent here with no memory of her past."

Heero nodded his head, accepting the answer given, clenching his fist, pained and angered to know that his Usa-chan had died because of him.

Artemis then spoke once more, contributing to the story that was given. "Now her memory's resurfacing, probably because her subconscious knows of the oncoming danger and is trying to prepare her for it."

Heero contemplated everything that he was told. It all made sense. It was no wonder that Usagi kept on fainting. It was because her brain was over loading because of all the memories that were resurfacing. 

And now the other senshi were going to try and bring her back to the other world... try to take her away from him once more. _They can surely try, but they won't succeed this time._

"We need to work together to make sure that they don't take her away." Mamoru said. "We need to protect her from them and we can only do that with your help."

Heero once again nodded his head. "Mission accepted." He whispered softly, then spoke to them once more. "How much time do we have?"

"We don't know." Minako replied softly. "They can come at any moment."

Heero looked away, lost in his own thoughts. "I won't let them succeed." 

"Neither will we. We won't let them take her." Minako whispered fiercely.

Heero looked at them dangerously. "They won't take her away. I'll kill them if they do."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The others looked on as Heero and the man, the blonde teen, and the 2 cats left the room. Surprise clearly seen on their faces, that Heero, the unsociable one, the Perfect Soldier, would know these people that just seemed to appear in the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Duo nearly shouted, not liking that he had no idea of what was occurring. He didn't like being left in the blue. He was the guy's best friend, or at least he liked to think so... he should know these things.

Wufei looked at him irritated. "That's what we'd all like to know Maxwell."

"I wasn't aware that Heero knew of others."

"None of us knew, Trowa. He never did tell us much of himself. We know almost nothing of his past except for... you know." Quatre replied hesitantly.

"And we still don't know what happened to him when he disappeared a year ago. He won't tell us... He won't tell ME!!!" Duo cried out indignantly.

Wufei looked at him skeptically. "Why would Yuy ever tell you anything?"

Duo started sputtering. "Because... because he's my best friend."

Wufei looked at him and laughed. "Of course he is, Maxwell.... of course he is."

Before an argument could take place between the two, Milliardo stepped in. "So none of you know those people?"

They all looked at him and shook their heads. "We've never seen them before..." Quatre replied.

"But they seemed to know Usagi." Trowa interrupted.

"Yes, they did." Quatre insisted.

Usagi watched the whole exchange with blank eyes. Uncertain emotions and feelings were resurfacing from her. The visions and the flashbacks suddenly coming to mind. _I know them. _She was certain that she did. The familiarity that she felt around the man, the girl, and the two cats was uncanny. _Could I be this Usagi that she seemed to think I was? Could I be Usagi and Serenity?_

She suddenly gasped and fell to the ground, as her head started to pound... immediately getting everyone's attention on her. Her vision started to blur, she couldn't see straight. Her heart and head was pounding.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" _That was Milliardo._

"Are you alright Usagi?" _Trowa._

"Ms. Usagi..." _Quatre._

"Whoa... what the hell?" _Duo._

"What's wrong with the onna?" _Wufei._

Usagi held onto her head tightly. Trying to squeeze away the pain, trying to make it stop. It hurt... so much. _What's wrong with me?_ She suddenly got a flash in her head and she chocked out. "Venus.... Endy...." And with that she saw nothing more than darkness. _(AN. I know she seems to be fainting a lot... but come on, if you had all those things going around in your head and all the pain cuz of it, wouldn't you be fainting or wanting to faint too?)_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I found her.

She got out her communicator without wasting another moment. Pressing the all-call, so that all the senshi would see her face and hear her, she told them. "I found her." She was then met with cries of disbelief and joy. Ignoring them, she replied. "Meet at Rei's temple. We'll discuss what we will have to do there." 

And with that said, the Senshi of Pluto closed her communicator and leaned against her garnet rod in exhaustion. Silently preparing herself for what would undoubtedly become a difficult battle in trying to bring back Usagi.

Pluto looked up once more to watch the events that were occurring. _We have to get there soon... get there before the princess remembers everything. It would be much easier if we did._ Frowning, she left the Time Gates to go meet everyone at the temple.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was too many things going through her head. She couldn't handle it all. Too many people... too many faces... too much emotion...

It hurt. Her head hurt so much. And her heart. Her heart seemed to be in as much pain as her mind. _Why is this happening to me?_ She held onto her head in pain... _Make it stop, make it stop..._

But it didn't stop. Her mind just kept on getting assaulted with image after image. Never stopping, never halting... it just kept on flashing with different images. Different visions of what she now had come to accept as her past. Different images of her in a beautiful white gown... known as Princess Serenity. Different images of the people in her life.

__

Queen Serenity, her mother.

Prince Milliardo, her brother.

Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury, her own royal court and protectors.

Luna and Artemis, her mother's advisors.

Prince Endymion, her beloved Prince of Earth.

I don't want any of this. Make it go away... But it wouldn't go away. Her mind wouldn't listen to her, she touched her face and was surprised to feel tears. She had been crying. Crying over the images that she was seeing. _Why?_

"Because they were of your past... and your past was a painful one."

Usagi looked up in surprise, finally taking in the surroundings she was in. It was just a white void, nothing more, nothing less. She searched for the holder of the voice and found a beautiful woman, whose light lavender-white hair was done in the same hairstyle as her own. Soft lavender eyes were watching her every movement and the pure, white gown that she was wearing showed her rank. 

__

She's beautiful... and is the one from my dreams...

The woman gave a small laugh, the sound like chimes. "You were never one to keep quiet, so speak your mind, little one."

Usagi looked up at the woman in surprise. "You're the woman that was in that vision I saw... the flashback. You were Serenity's mother."

The lavender haired woman nodded, her eyes holding a motherly look to them. "Yes, I was and am Serenity's mother... your mother, Queen Serenity."

Usagi gasped in shock. "That's not possible..."

"It's very much possible." Queen Serenity paused and studied her closely. "You're memories are awakening, you know that what I say is true."

"I just can't believe it." Usagi shook her head in denial, but asked. "So what I'm seeing is my past?"

"It is... you can say that what your seeing is your two past lives." Queen Serenity replied.

Usagi shook her head once more. "I don't understand."

"Your first life was as my daughter Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Your memories of that time have almost all awakened, so you know this." Queen Serenity said softly. "Your second life, when you were reincarnated because of the occurrence in the Moon Kingdom was as Tsukino Usagi."

"How come I don't hold much memories of my life as Tsukino Usagi?" She asked curiously, her eyes searching her mother's.

Queen Serenity avoided her eyes. Not wanting or able to tell her daughter of all the pain that she had had to endure in that life. She answered simply, not revealing anything. "Because you were to receive your memories of your first life first... and then the second one."

Usagi nodded her head in understanding, not entirely believing the answer. Then she noticed that the pain in her mind had stopped. She could think clearly again. And all she could think about was the awakened memories of her first life. 

"It doesn't hurt anymore because you have now acknowledged the memories that you were receiving. You no longer deny the knowledge of your past."

"Will all my memories awaken soon?" Usagi asked. She wanted to know more of her past. She never thought it possible that her past would be this confusing... but interesting, yet painful.

Queen Serenity nodded her head sadly. "You will... but you may regret having ever remembered."

Usagi looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"There's more to your life than what it seems." She answered cryptically.

"So who am I really? Am I Princess Serenity or Tsukino Usagi? Is my name now, Usagi Merquise, my third life?"

Her mother looked at her sadly. "Understand this, little bunny. You have technically only lived 2 lives... not 3. Usagi Merquise was just a name that you acquired when you were brought into the care of Noin and Milliardo, with no memories of how you ended up with them in the first place."

"I don't understand this." Usagi whispered, her eyes holding unshed tears. "Help me understand. I understand my life as Serenity, but as Tsukino Usagi... There's too many gaps in my memory... and most of what I've seen have been painful... and some don't make sense at all."

Queen Serenity gathered her daughter in her arms... holding her shaking form. "I wish I could help, but I can't. You must remember it yourself. Just know this, you are both Serenity and Tsukino Usagi... Usagi Merquise was a name just made up, you were never born with that name, so technically you are not Usagi Merquise."

"Why can't you tell me, mother? I want to know." Usagi whispered hoarsely. "Is my past that painful that even you cannot tell me?"

Queen Serenity just held her close and whispered. "It is, little one... it is." Usagi looked up at her in surprise. "You are Serenity and Usagi, but since Serenity was reincarnated into Tsukino Usagi, then you are Tsukino Usagi."

Usagi was released from her mother's arms. "So I'm Tsukino Usagi. As soon as my memories of Tsukino Usagi is awakened, I will remember as to why I ended up with no memory at all in the first place?"

Queen Serenity nodded her head. "You will. You already hold all of your memories as Princess Serenity. It is only a matter of time before you remember your life as Usagi."

Usagi nodded her head. Losing her thoughts in the images that she witnessed before her mother came. _Milliardo, my brother.... Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars, my court... Luna and Artemis, my advisors... Endymion, my love..._

Queen Serenity looked at her sadly, as she was lost in her reverie. _This is only going to complicate matters... with her incomplete memories. She hardly remembers her life as Usagi... and with what she does remember, she can't make sense of... so she ignores them... an unwise decision, little one._

So I finally figured out a part of my past. My name's Tsukino Usagi and I am the reincarnated Princess Serenity. My mother succeeded in our rebirth after the Moon Kingdom's destruction. Usagi suddenly got a dreamy look on her face, contemplating on her life as Serenity... and at the moment forgetting everything else but that. _I can't wait to see Endy again... now that I finally remember him._

So??? *laughs* Hope you guys like this new chapter. For the people that are slightly confused this is what happened : Usagi remembers her life as Princess Serenity, she has all her memories of it. But her life as Tsukino Usagi, she can't make sense of what she does remember cuz she doesn't have all her memories for it, so she ignores them, leaving her with only the memories of Princess Serenity and her life as Usagi Merquise. Don't worry this is still a Usagi/Heero story. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanx.

~Akiko


End file.
